King of the Monsters
by Shadowblade217
Summary: A reinvention of the Pacific Rim storyline, including elements of the Godzilla franchise in its continuity. As an army of alien creatures known as Kaiju threatens to wipe out the human race, Raleigh Becket must return to active duty and fight alongside his fellow Jaeger pilots and Godzilla, King of the Monsters, to put an end to the alien threat before all of humanity is destroyed.
1. The Kaiju War

**Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla or Pacific Rim.**

_**King of the **__**Monsters**_

**Chapter 1 – The Kaiju War**

_Kaiju._

_The word was once normal, unknown to most people; the Japanese word for a giant beast, a monster. But over the past decade, it has become the name of humanity's destroyers. A name to be cursed, feared, and hated by all those who hear it._

_The first recorded Kaiju incursion took place in 1954. A gigantic creature emerged from the Pacific Ocean and attacked the Japanese islands. Tokyo, the capital of Japan, was its primary target. The entire city was razed to the ground, reduced to burning rubble. Thousands of people were killed in the First Kaiju's rampage. No one knows exactly where it came from, but it was said to emit nuclear radiation, to such an extent that just coming into contact with it could cause radiation poisoning. Some believed that it had been created by one of the dozens of nuclear tests conducted by the United States in the South Pacific, while others thought that it had been born from the nuclear destruction of Hiroshima and Nagasaki during World War II. Whatever its origin was, there was no denying that it was nearly unstoppable._

_No conventional military forces could stop the First Kaiju. Guns, missiles, tanks, even fighter jets were useless against it. The only weapon that hadn't been used was a nuclear bomb, but the Japanese government were considering it when the strategy was changed. A brilliant scientist, a chemist named Daisuke Serizawa, developed a devastating new weapon; a device that destroyed oxygen, destroying all life in its path. Any living organism within the device's range would be suffocated._

_Serizawa feared the damage that his invention, called the Oxygen Destroyer, would cause if it were ever used as a weapon; he had intended to use it as a new source of clean energy. But when the other option was that the First Kaiju would ravage the earth and kill everyone in Japan, Serizawa reluctantly agreed to use it, just once, to put an end to the destruction._

_Serizawa himself activated the Oxygen Destroyer at the bottom of Tokyo Bay, where the First Kaiju slept during the day. The device worked; the First Kaiju was killed, along with all other marine life in the bay. Serizawa sacrificed himself to set off the device, and he'd destroyed all of his research beforehand so that the Oxygen Destroyer could never be used again._

_In the aftermath of the First Kaiju's rampage, the world returned to normal. The Japanese government nicknamed the First Kaiju "Gojira", a combination of the words for "gorilla" and "whale". It didn't really matter what it meant, the point was for it to be easy to say._

_The name was changed when it was translated to English. Since, obviously, no one was going to call it "Gorilla-whale", which was the literal translation, the Americans, most notably a journalist named Steve Martin who was in Tokyo and chronicled these events, chose a name that sounded like "Gojira"._

_That was when the First Kaiju became known by the name that would become world-famous over the next sixty years._

_Godzilla. The King of the Monsters._

_After the events in 1954, Dr. Kyohei Yamane, a Japanese paleontologist and a colleague of the deceased Dr. Serizawa, publicly spoke out against further nuclear testing, warning that the First Kaiju was only the beginning. Of course, most people didn't listen, and the major nations of the world continued testing newer and more powerful nuclear weapons._

_Several other Kaiju showed up in the next few years. A pair of giant flying reptiles called Rodans attacked the Japanese mainland in the 1960s; a giant insect called Mothra appeared in the early 1970s; and a giant, mutated reptile known as Anguirus attacked China in the late 1980s. But after the 80s, the situation quieted down, and nothing else was heard for decades._

_We all thought it was over._

_Then, in 2014, the Breach opened._

_No one knows why, but it just appeared one day, as if by magic. A portal between dimensions, appearing at the bottom of the Pacific Ocean._

_And then it opened, and _they_ came forth._

_Kaiju. Even worse than those which had attacked the Earth in the past. The Kaiju that had appeared before - except for the First Kaiju - were less destructive; they would often leave without finishing an attack. They behaved more like animals._

These_ Kaiju only lived to destroy. They wouldn't stop, they wouldn't retreat, until either there was nothing left to destroy or the Kaiju were killed._

_The first one of these new Kaiju, codenamed Trespasser, made land in San Francisco. It took five days for the United States military to kill it, during which time three cities were destroyed. Tens of thousands of lives were lost._

_Six months later, another Kaiju hit Manila. Again, tens of thousands of civilians were killed._

_When the third attack hit Cabo a few months after that, it became obvious that things had changed. Traditional weapons, except for nukes, were useless against the Kaiju, and the Oxygen Destroyer was long lost to time._

_We needed a new weapon._

_The Jaeger Program was born._

_Our best efforts had been futile, so our best scientists designed a new strategy. We constructed giant robots, as large as the Kaiju, to fight them one on one. The initial plan was for each Jaeger to be piloted by a single human, who would be linked to the robot via a neural connection. Every movement of the pilot's body would be mirrored by the Jaeger. The problem became apparent in the initial trials; almost no human brain can take the kind of stress necessary to effectively control a Jaeger alone. So the scientists running the program developed an alternative approach; using two pilots instead of one, our minds and memories connected to share the neural load, reduce the stress on each of the pilots, and allow them to control the Jaeger effectively. The more in sync the pilots are, the more effectively the Jaeger operates._

_The guys who invented this system call it the PONS System. Most people just call it the Drift._

_The Jaegers were initially a rousing success. The Kaiju were being pushed back. We were winning._

_Then, in 2017, the unthinkable happened. Something we could never have predicted in our worst nightmares._

He _came back._

_The First Kaiju._

_Godzilla._

_His reappearance left the entire world stunned. The First Kaiju was supposed to be dead. He'd been killed sixty-three years earlier. But the video evidence of his first attack, on Sydney, Australia, didn't leave any room for doubt. This Kaiju was identical to the one from 1954._

_Some people believed that it was another member of the original Godzilla's species, perhaps its child, returned to avenge its deceased parent. But there was also speculation that it _was _the original, back from the grave to wreak vengeance on the human race._

_Whatever the reason, his return sparked a global panic._

_The Jaeger Program continued its work, but it was as if Godzilla's return had ushered in a new, worse stage of the Kaiju War. The Kaiju started getting bigger and deadlier, with less and less time between them. The Jaegers were taking casualties, and many people began to fear that mankind was destined to lose this war._

_But the worst was yet to come._

_._

_PPDC Shatterdome_

_Anchorage, Alaska_

_2020_

The sound of an alarm bell snapped Raleigh Becket awake. He lifted his head, glancing around the room as he scrambled out of bed, and focused on the sleeping figure of his brother Yancy. "Come on, Yancy, up you get!" Hurrying across the room, he drummed on Yancy's chest with his hands, chanting "Come on, come on, come on!" He twisted out of the way of Yancy's hand as his brother swatted at him, and walked across the room to the sink.

"Oh, for God's sake... what time is it?" Yancy groaned.

"Four-thirty," Raleigh answered cheerfully, grinning at his brother's reflection in the mirror.

"In the _morning?_ Seriously?" Yancy moaned, flopping back onto his bed. "I knew I picked the wrong job."

"Oh, quit complaining," Raleigh said with a chuckle, tossing a towel to Yancy. "Hurry up and get dressed, we have to be ready in five minutes."

"Yes, I know that!" Yancy snapped, clambering wearily out of bed to join his brother. "And, kid?"

"Yeah?" Raleigh asked, turning to face Yancy.

Yancy managed a grin. "Don't get cocky."

.

Five minutes later, the Becket brothers were walking down the hallway in their jumpsuits, with the logo of their Jaeger, Gipsy Danger, marked across the backs of their jackets. Raleigh was still grinning, while Yancy looked tired. They entered the fitting rooms, where several uniformed men helped them don their white drivesuits.

As the suits fastened themselves into place, the voice of Tendo Choi, Marshall Pentecost's right-hand man, filtered over the intercom. "Good morning, gentlemen!" he greeted them in a friendly tone.

"Morning, Tendo," Raleigh called back, while Yancy grumbled something under his breath.

"Sorry to wake you up so early, but we've got a situation," Tendo said.

"I gathered as much," Yancy replied. "What're we dealing with?"

"Category 3, designated Knifehead," Tendo informed them. "Making a beeline for Anchorage, so the Marshall ordered us to intercept."

"Got it," Raleigh replied. "Fun." His spinal clamp snapped on, completing the attachment process. He exchanged thumbs-up signals with Yancy, affirming that their systems were working properly.

Taking their helmets from the "pit crew", the brothers walked out of the fitting rooms and towards the control pod, donning the helmets as they walked.

Entering the control pod, the Beckets took up their stations, Raleigh on the left side of the room and Yancy on the right. Devices locked onto their boots, holding them in place, while the techs connected control cables to their suits at the gauntlets and spines, linking them directly to the Jaeger's systems. Their helmets were briefly filled with relay gel, which drained as quickly as it entered.

As the pit crew exited the room, the voice of Marshall Stacker Pentecost rang over the speakers. "Engage drop, Mr. Choi."

"Engaging, sir," Tendo replied.

"Release drop," Yancy said, nodding to Raleigh as they each pressed a button on their control panels.

And then the floor rose up under Raleigh and Yancy as the head of Gipsy Danger dropped down a long shaft onto the body of the Jaeger, screwing quickly into place.

"We are locked, sir," Yancy reported.

"Prepare for neural handshake, Rangers," Marshall Pentecost's voice rang out.

"Ready, sir," Raleigh said.

"Five…four…three…two…one…" Tendo counted.

Then the floodgates opened and a rush of memories flowed through Raleigh and Yancy's minds. Every memory each of them had ever had was shared with the other. The fact that they were brothers was very helpful in this process, as they had grown up together and already shared most of the same memories.

"Right hemisphere ready," Yancy reported.

"Left hemisphere ready," Raleigh continued. "Gipsy Danger up and running."

"Neural handshake strong and holding," Tendo added.

"Attention, Rangers. Your objective is to hold that Kaiju outside the Miracle Mile, copy?" Pentecost ordered.

"Copy, sir," Raleigh responded.

Yancy noticed something on his map of the area. "Uh, sir? There's still a civilian vessel in the gulf-"

"You will not risk your lives and the lives of a city home to one million people for a fishing boat that holds ten people, Rangers. Is that clear?" Pentecost said firmly.

"Crystal, sir," Yancy said, switching off the connection as he and Raleigh exchanged glances. Identical grins spread across their faces.

"You know what I'm thinking?" Raleigh asked.

"I'm in your brain," Yancy replied, tapping his forehead with one finger.

Raleigh grinned predatorily. "Let's go fishing."

.

Aboard the fishing boat in question, a crewmember was shouting to the captain, trying to be heard over the roar of the storm. "Captain, the boat can't take much more of this! We need to head in to port!"

"Have you lost your mind?!" the captain demanded. "We'd never make it past the shallows in this weather!"

Suddenly, a bone-chilling roar rang out over the storm. The captain's eyes widened as he looked through the window of the cabin, seeing the massive dark shape as it rose out of the water in front of the boat. "Kaiju..." he breathed in horror.

The Kaiju, designated Knifehead, roared again, intrigued by the fishing boat. Its interest was quickly drawn, however, to the large patch of glowing water directly behind the boat. As Knifehead watched, the water erupted, the massive form of a Jaeger emerging from the ocean.

Gipsy Danger straightened to its full massive height, then reached down and, surprisingly gently, lifted the fishing boat with one giant hand, turned, and placed the boat back into the water, giving it a small push to increase its speed. With the boat safe, it turned back to face the Kaiju.

Raleigh grinned, somewhat nervously. "Pretty big bastard, isn't he?" he called to Yancy.

"Yep," Yancy replied. "Let's see how he does against someone who can fight back."

.

It had been summoned, for the first time in millennia.

They needed it again. The beings who had enlisted its aid. The beings who arrogantly believed they controlled it.

It would show them, someday, exactly how wrong they were. _No one_ tried to enslave the Destroyer of Worlds and got away with it.

But for now, the best course of action was to wait. Its masters did not give it enough sustenance to keep it stronger than they could handle; they sent it out to eliminate those who failed.

And it did that gladly, because it meant a chance to kill.

Now that it had been released, it would hunt down this mechanical creature, and the weak monster facing it. And it would kill them both; the machine because it had been ordered to do so, and the creature just because it wanted to.

It bowed to no one.

For the moment, however, it intended to enjoy itself.

And it would start by butchering the weaklings it sensed far ahead of it.

.

Gipsy Danger started the fight in style, landing a stunning uppercut followed by several punches to the Kaiju's head, knocking Knifehead's blade-like snout from side to side and driving its head down into the water. But Knifehead was very durable, and withstood the punches with surprising ease.

Working in perfect synchronization, Raleigh and Yancy raised Gipsy's arms, clenching a double-fist and slamming it down on Knifehead's back. Knifehead roared in pain and reared back, lunging at Gipsy with its jaws snapping.

"Fire plasma cannon!" Raleigh yelled.

"Right!" Yancy acknowledged, arming the plasma cannon in Gipsy's right arm. He raised the right arm to point squarely into the creature's gut, while the left arm was used to hold off Knifehead's jaws. After about five seconds, the plasma cannon fired at full power. The blast struck Knifehead dead center and hurled it backwards, sending it crashing down into the water on its back.

The Becket brothers glanced around, searching for any sign of Knifehead. "Did we get him, Shatterdome?" Yancy asked. "We've lost visual."

"No," Pentecost replied grimly. "It's still alive. Grab the boat and get out of there."

"Right," Yancy acknowledged, as the brothers started to turn Gipsy Danger towards the fishing boat.

Suddenly, Pentecost asked, "What?" and all talk on the other end of the connection abruptly ceased.

.

In the control room of the Shatterdome, Pentecost stared wide-eyed at the screen.

The two blips representing Gipsy Danger and Knifehead were at the center of the screen, Gipsy's position marked in green and Knifehead's in red. But appearing at the bottom of the screen, moving north at a fast pace, was another red designator. Another Kaiju.

And, according to the size indicator on the satellite image, this second Kaiju was much larger than the first.

"We've got a second Kaiju signature," Tendo reported, reopening the link to Gipsy Danger.

"Rangers, we've got another Kaiju on scanners," Pentecost informed the Becket brothers over the phone. "Currently four-point-seven miles south of your position."

"What category?" Yancy asked.

"Tendo?" Pentecost asked, looking more intently at the screen. "What category?"

"Just a moment, sir," Tendo replied. "Analyzing size, combined with projected energy output… it's…" His voice trailed off, his mouth hanging open in shock.

"What?" Pentecost asked impatiently.

"Yeah, Tendo," Raleigh chimed in. "What're we dealing with here?"

"Sir… it's a Category 5."

There was a moment of complete and total silence in the LOCCENT.

The Kaiju were classified according to a system of categories. The higher the number, the bigger and more dangerous the Kaiju. The initial waves of Kaiju had been mostly Category 1 and 2. But after the First Kaiju's return in 2017, more and more of them in the Category 3 and even Category 4 levels were appearing.

There was only one Category 5 Kaiju on record.

The First Kaiju himself.

Pentecost forced himself to breathe and stay calm. "Is it…"

"I can't tell exactly, sir," Tendo replied. "But it's definitely a cat-five. The readings can't be anything else. Our sonar buoys can't get a good look; it's giving off so much energy that they're going haywire at close range."

Pentecost nodded slowly. "It's him," he murmured. Remembering Gipsy Danger's situation, he turned back to the communicator. "Rangers, get out of there _now._"

.

Aboard Gipsy Danger, the Becket brothers had heard the entire discussion, and they'd already decided on their course of action. If this was the First Kaiju, they'd never be able to escape him. The only option was to fight.

"Wish we could, Marshall," Raleigh said, "but at the speed he's going, he'll reach us in about a minute. We wouldn't have a chance in hell of outrunning him. The only thing we can do is make sure he doesn't find the Shatterdome, or he could tear the whole place apart. Hopefully, between us and Knifehead, there'll be enough out here to keep him interested and away from the shoreline."

Pentecost was silent for a moment. "Are you sure about this, Rangers?"

Yes," Yancy answered simply. "There's no other way."

Raleigh grinned wryly. "And who knows? Maybe we'll go down in history as the Jaeger who finally took down the King."

Pentecost sighed deeply. "Godspeed, Rangers."

Raleigh and Yancy turned back to face the sea, watching the designator approaching –

Just as Knifehead burst out of the water with a roar, its claws slashing at Gipsy Danger's head.

"Whoa!" Raleigh yelled. He and Yancy jerked backwards reflexively, the only thing that saved their Jaeger from being impaled as Knifehead lunged forward, attempting to ram them with its enormous, bony snout.

Spinning, Gipsy Danger delivered a massive uppercut, snapping the Kaiju's head up and back. Knifehead crashed back into the water with a bellow of pain, and immediately scrambled to its feet. The two combatants remained motionless for a long moment, sizing each other up.

"Yancy, where's our other friend?" Raleigh asked. "Anywhere near us yet?"

Yancy checked the status board, his eyes widening. "He's about a mile that way, coming in fast! Point seventy-five. Half a mile."

"Bullshit!" Raleigh yelled. "He'd be right behind that other one; we'd have seen him by now! The water's pretty shallow, and he doesn't do quiet entrances!"

"He's here!" Yancy yelled back.

"_Where?!_" Raleigh demanded.

And then a shadow fell across their lights, and a huge dark shape slammed into Gipsy Danger, hurling the Jaeger backwards and knocking it off its feet.

.

It had chosen to strike down the metal creature first. A single powerful blow was all that was required to keep it immobilized for a few moments, until it could deal with the other creature.

Knifehead roared in defiance, shaking its pointed snout back and forth, but it was gravely outmatched.

Bolts of superheated energy blasted through the night, slamming into Knifehead with devastating force and searing its hide. The smaller Kaiju bellowed in agony and plunged into the water to cool its scorched skin.

Taking advantage of the momentary diversion, it circled quickly around behind its prey while Knifehead was submerged. As soon as the smaller monster surfaced, it slammed down behind its target, seizing it in an inescapable hold as it latched onto the back of Knifehead's neck and its left arm. Dagger-like teeth sank deep into the Kaiju's flesh, and Knifehead roared in agony as the larger monster tore viciously into its back.

.

The impact was so sudden and violent that both Becket brothers were stunned momentarily. After about thirty seconds, however, they were able to regain their focus.

Shaking his head vigorously to clear his vision, Raleigh fought off the dizziness and, together with Yancy, forced Gipsy Danger to its feet.

As their head broke the surface, Raleigh's eyes widened in shock.

Knifehead, directly in front of them, was thrashing around like a seal in the jaws of a shark, screeching in pain as blue blood poured from gaping wounds on its back, neck and flanks. But the most terrifying part was the gigantic, shadowy figure, mostly concealed due to the raging storm, that was holding the dying Kaiju in a vice grip from behind, tearing at its flesh.

In that instant, Raleigh noticed two odd things about this monster. He'd never seen the First Kaiju in person, obviously, but something about this creature didn't seem to match the description. For one thing, it almost seemed _too_ big. While the First Kaiju was supposedly about three hundred and fifty feet tall (or about seventy feet taller than the two-hundred-eighty-foot-tall Gipsy Danger), this creature seemed even bigger than that. It towered over Knifehead, and therefore over Gipsy Danger as well. And it was clearly still hunched over.

The other odd thing was that, while the First Kaiju was bigger than any other Kaiju on record, he was still fairly humanoid in his proportions, more so than any of the Kaiju who had come through the Breach. He had two arms, two legs, a head with two eyes, and a long tail. From the front, if his size wasn't a factor, he bore a vague resemblance to a human. This Kaiju, however, looked… wrong, somehow. Its neck seemed to be longer than the First Kaiju's, and its arms looked weird, bent at awkward angles.

With a final crunch of bone, Knifehead went limp in its killer's remorseless clutches. A Category 3 Kaiju that had been fairly evenly matched with Gipsy Danger… gone, in less than a minute.

"We're screwed," Raleigh whispered.

Yancy nodded grimly. "Most likely. But we're not going down without a fight; that's for damn sure!"

"Hell, yes!" Raleigh called out, his usual grin returning to his face. "Let's show this bastard what we're made of!"

They refocused on the Kaiju…

Which had vanished. All that remained was Knifehead's corpse, starting to sink amid a cloud of blue blood.

Raleigh glanced around uneasily, scanning for any sign of the Kaiju. Nothing.

"Where the hell is he?" Yancy muttered.

At that exact instant, the Jaeger was slammed by another tremendous impact, knocking it sideways like a rag doll. Another impact a few seconds later sent it staggering backwards, until they slammed up against a cliff; they'd reached the Alaska shoreline.

"Fire, damn it!" Raleigh snapped.

"I'm trying!" Yancy called back. But as he raised the plasma cannon to fire, there was a flash of yellow light outside the viewing window, and a brilliant golden energy beam shot towards them.

Raleigh had just enough time to think, _But the First Kaiju's heat beam is blue, not yellow_, and then the blast hit Gipsy squarely in the chest.

Raleigh screamed, clutching at his chest as he felt a sensation like a blast of electricity shooting through every nerve in his torso. Yancy did the same.

A moment later, the beam cut off, and another thunderous blow smashed Gipsy back against the cliff. Their view out of the window was blocked by a mass of darkness, and Raleigh's eyes widened in disbelief as he realized how big this creature must be… and that it was standing right in front of them.

A vicelike grip clamped down on Gipsy's left shoulder, and Raleigh felt a searing pain, as if someone was stabbing him with knives.

_It's biting us_, he realized.

And then a sizzling _crack_ of energy filled his senses, along with the smell of ozone, and a blinding wave of agony tore through his left shoulder.

As alarms filled the cabin, Raleigh realized that Gipsy's left arm had just been blown off.

"Fire the damn cannon!" he yelled.

"It's not done loading yet!" Yancy replied.

For a bizarre moment, Raleigh thought he heard the strangest sound outside the Jaeger.

Laughter. But not normal human laughter. Closer to the laugh of a hyena, or the crazed, demented cackling of a mental asylum inmate. It was followed by a high-pitched, screeching roar, which came from so close that it was earsplitting.

Then there was a crunch of metal under stress, more alarms blared, and a set of massive, dagger-like teeth punctured the roof of the Conn Pod, directly above Yancy. A growl reverberated through the metal around them, and sparks flew as the creature tried to bite down.

Raleigh and Yancy locked eyes with identical expressions of horror.

"No," Raleigh said.

"Raleigh! Raleigh, listen to me! I–" The rest of Yancy's words were never uttered; the roof gave way and the Kaiju bit down, its teeth ripping through Gipsy's head, a huge maw engulfing Yancy and yanking him out of the Conn Pod, through the gaping hole.

"No!" Raleigh screamed, looking frantically out into the night.

He felt it, through the Drift. Yancy's terror, then several seconds of blinding, ungodly agony, and then darkness. Nothing.

He'd just felt his brother's death.

For a moment, there was only horror, and pain.

And then… then there was rage.

Raleigh found strength he didn't even know existed inside of him and yelled, a scream of pure hatred and agony. His hands flew over the control panels, setting the plasma cannon on overload.

Gazing out through the broken window, Raleigh aimed the plasma cannon dead-center of the shadowy monster in front of him. Even with the storm, he had no problem targeting it. It was gigantic, at least half again as tall as Gipsy Danger.

It wasn't Godzilla. It was not the First Kaiju.

It was something else. Something worse.

The monster roared at him, the sound drowning out everything.

Raleigh met that roar with his own scream of rage, and fired the plasma cannon.

.

The boy sat quietly on the frozen beach, hugging himself to protect against the chill of the blizzard and watching as the older man wandered down the beach with a metal detector. How he'd let his grandpa talk him into this, he had no idea. But he knew that he was incredibly bored. Then again, that wasn't a new feeling. He felt like this all the time now. Nothing interesting ever happened.

Then, through the frame of the truck, he felt it. A faint vibration. Then another, and another.

Hopping out of the truck, he looked up. His grandfather, feeling the vibrations, turned as well, just in time to see a massive shape emerge from the fog offshore.

A Jaeger. To be precise, Gipsy Danger, Alaska's most famous Jaeger.

The boy's eyes widened as he and his grandfather stared at the Jaeger. Then he realized that Gipsy Danger was in bad shape. Its left arm was missing, as was part of its head, and there were several large burns on its chest.

Slowly, Gipsy Danger staggered out of the water, then fell to its knees and collapsed to the ground with an earth-shaking crash. The boy and his grandfather hurried forward, stopping when they saw a man in a white drivesuit stagger out of the broken head of the Jaeger and crumple to the sand. The boy recognized the pilot from seeing his face on the news; it was Ranger Raleigh Becket.

Rushing forward, the boy's grandfather asked, "Hey, are you okay?" Raleigh looked up at him, his face confused.

Then the boy noticed that blood was running down Raleigh's face, from his forehead and nose. The grandfather turned quickly to him. "Go get help!" he called.

Nodding, the boy turned and ran as fast as he could back across the frozen beach, towards his house.

.

**AN: For anyone reading this, welcome to my new story, **_**King of the Monsters!**_** I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, and I plan to update as soon as possible.**

**Now, there are a few things I should address here. First, the extent to which the **_**Pacific Rim**_** storyline will be adapted in this story. Basically, the premise of this story is that there have been Kaiju on Earth long before the Breach opened (those cases that have become widely known are Godzilla, Mothra, Anguirus, and the Rodans), but the vast majority of Kaiju in this story will come through the Breach. However, I will be including elements of the Godzilla franchise wherever possible; for example, I will be including some Kaiju from the Godzilla movies as members of the alien Kaiju being sent through the breach. Later on in the story, I will be including several other Kaiju that are portrayed as evolving here on Earth, some of which will be more of a threat to humanity than others.**

**I've also adapted the history of the Kaiju War somewhat; in this story, multiple Kaiju coming through the Breach has occurred on several different occasions, although at the start of this story there have never been more than two at once, and most attacks are still only committed by a single Kaiju. I needed to do that to fit the Rodans with the plot of Pacific Rim, but my most important reason for making that change will be revealed later on.**

**If anyone would like to guess the identity of the mysterious Category 5 that killed Knifehead and Yancy, please feel free to guess; rest assured, that Kaiju will play a very important role later on in the story.**

**Another issue I should deal with now is continuity. Taking a style of storytelling from the Millennium series, I will only be treating the original 1954 Godzilla film as canon, along with the separate origin films for Mothra and Rodan. Only those three films will be considered canon; none of the other films in the Godzilla franchise will be added to the story's history, but I will be incorporating characters and plotlines from some of those movies.**

**And finally, the obvious subject of Godzilla's appearance in this story. I've decided that, for this story, his appearance will be the same as it is in the Millennium series, specifically **_**Godzilla Against Mechagodzilla**_** and **_**Godzilla Tokyo SOS**_**, just because I find that version's design to be the most visually impressive, and the one that fits the best with the Kaiju in **_**Pacific Rim**_**.**

**I always enjoy receiving feedback on my stories, so if anyone has a comment or question about this chapter or the story as a whole, please review or PM me! (No hate, please; that's not fun for me or anyone else).**

**See you all next time!**


	2. Re-Recruitment

**Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla or Pacific Rim.**

**Chapter 2 – Re-Recruitment**

Raleigh Becket was in a hospital for two weeks after the battle, recovering from several injuries, including head trauma, as well as the stress that piloting Gipsy Danger alone had inflicted on his brain.

Marshall Pentecost put Raleigh under observation while in the hospital, and had him undergo a psychological evaluation as soon as he was healthy. The diagnosis was that Raleigh was suffering from a serious case of post-traumatic stress disorder, obviously caused by experiencing Yancy's death while they were Drifting. Pentecost gave Raleigh a leave of absence, to give him time to put himself back together and recover.

Unexpectedly, however, Raleigh had no intention of coming back; he quit the PPDC shortly after his evaluation, refusing all survival benefits and refusing to talk about what had happened to him.

The one thing Raleigh did tell Pentecost about his experience was that the Kaiju that had attacked them was _not_ the First Kaiju. Pentecost hadn't believed him, but Raleigh had been insistent. His argument had been proven by the retrieval of Gipsy Danger's black box, an emergency recorder that would pick up all sounds produced within and around the Jaeger's Conn Pod, and could be retrieved in the case of the Jaeger's destruction.

The black box provided the proof for Raleigh's story; the roar it had picked up during the fight was emphatically not any sound that had ever been heard from Godzilla. This Kaiju was something completely different.

Worse still, the new Category 5 was still out there somewhere. Raleigh had managed to drive it off, away from Anchorage, but he hadn't managed to kill it. Their detection systems had tracked it south, all the way back to the Breach, where – to their astonishment – it re-entered the Breach and disappeared. This was a revolutionary discovery; this was the first time that they'd been provided with proof that the Breach wasn't one-way. Kaiju could pass through from either direction. Which meant, potentially, that other things could pass through as well. That might give them an opportunity to destroy the Breach once and for all.

Pentecost was enthusiastic about this news. What he wasn't enthusiastic about was the fact that there was at least one Category 5 Kaiju on the other side of the Breach, which could return at any time. The PPDC would need better, more advanced Jaegers if they were going to have a chance of holding back the steadily increasing threat.

There was only one problem.

.

"Ladies and gentlemen, would you mind explaining to me why we don't have permission or funding to build any new Mark V Jaegers this year?" Pentecost demanded, gazing incredulously at a wall covered by video feeds of at least a dozen people; the various representatives of the Subcommittee on Kaiju Defense and Security.

"Marshall, it's fairly simple," the American representative said. "Jaegers are very expensive, and we can't afford the amount of money it would take to build the newer, more advanced models, particularly the Mark Vs. We've only built one Mark V so far, and that one cost over a hundred billion dollars."

"Yes, and Striker Eureka was worth every penny we spent building it," Pentecost argued. "She's already taken down more than one Kaiju, and she's proven exactly why we need more Mark V models if we're going to win this war."

The Russian representative sighed. "Marshall, the fact of the matter is, we do not need more Jaegers at the moment. You have at least thirty currently in service, yes?"

"Yes," Pentecost acknowledged with a nod.

"Then why are you asking for more of them?" the Chinese representative inquired. "Surely the Jaegers you currently have will be more than sufficient?"

"For the immediate future, yes," Pentecost replied. "But within a few years at most, if the Kaiju keep getting bigger and coming with increasing frequency, the Jaegers we currently have will be overwhelmed. Then there will be nothing to hold back the Kaiju."

"The Jaegers don't need to be a permanent solution," the American representative replied calmly. "All they need is to keep the Kaiju back until the Coastal Wall program has been completed."

Inwardly, Pentecost slapped himself on the forehead in sheer exasperation. "With all due respect, Councilman, I have never believed, and still do not believe, that this "Wall of Life" program will be successful. Have you forgotten that Kaiju with flight capabilities have been seen in the past, and more could easily appear? Should that happen, the wall would be rendered useless."

"The only Kaiju ever seen to be capable of flight were the Rodans, both of whom were killed in the 1960s," the Japanese representative responded. "No other flying Kaiju have ever been seen, and there is no reason to believe that the ones emerging from the Breach will evolve those characteristics."

Pentecost's eyes widened, the only hint to his disbelief. How could _anyone_ be so blind?!

"Look, Marshall," the American said. "The point is, you have enough Jaegers to deal with the Kaiju until the wall is finished. You have all the Jaegers you need, and we can't afford to build any new ones. Work with what you have. Good day." One by one, the monitors winked out, and Pentecost was left alone.

Pentecost retrieved a small pillbox from his pocket and swallowed two yellow tablets as Tendo Choi and Hercules Hansen stepped into view. They'd been listening to the entire meeting from outside of the representatives' view, since they weren't technically supposed to participate in these meetings.

"Idiots," Hansen snorted. "Thinking some bloody wall's going to save them. The only things that can keep these Kaiju back are Jaegers. Lots of them."

"What do we do?" Tendo asked, looking to Pentecost.

Pentecost breathed deeply. "We keep going, with everything we've got." He turned to face them, his face resigned. "And we try to make those idiotic politicians see sense before it's too late to do anything about it."

.

_Five Years Later_

_Anchorage, Alaska_

Raleigh Becket looked down from his perch atop the crossbar, watching the bustling activity below him. It was business as usual on the Coastal Wall, and construction was steadily continuing. The massive stone edifice was nearly complete, but there was always more work to be done.

After Yancy's death, Raleigh had chosen to dedicate himself to helping people in the only other way he could; since he had no interest in rejoining the Jaeger Program without Yancy, he'd become a construction worker on the Coastal Wall project.

Wandering aimlessly through the maze of rooms within construction headquarters, Raleigh's attention was drawn by music from a wall-mounted television; the signal for the Kaiju Report for that week.

A young Japanese woman materialized on the screen, appearing thoroughly unnerved. "Hello, everyone, and welcome to this week's Kaiju Report. At approximately 8:30 local time yesterday, a Kaiju attack took place in Sydney, Australia. The Kaiju, two Category 3 and an enormous Category 4, broke through the coastal wall in less than an hour!"

A video clip played, showing the three Kaiju smashing through the wall amid an avalanche of shattered concrete and debris. The first to emerge, obviously the Category 4, was a massive, grey-skinned creature, with what looked like a pair of large curved blades on the top and bottom of its head and a pair of rudimentary, winglike projections on its back. The second resembled a giant spider, with eight long, spindly legs, multiple eyes and snapping mandibles, and the third was a huge lizard-like creature with a flexible membrane between its front and back legs.

Raleigh could sense the horror in the other workers gathered around him as they stared openmouthed at the screen. The Coastal Wall was meant to be able to hold back any Kaiju that attacked it, and they had just seen it completely fail to hold back a Kaiju. "Well, then what're we building this damn thing for?!" someone yelled incredulously

"The Kaiju, designated Mutavore, Kumonga, and Varan, then proceeded towards the city and inflicted a serious amount of damage before Australia's resident Jaegers, Vulcan Specter and Striker Eureka, were able to bring the creatures down," the anchorwoman added. Another clip lit up the screen, showing the two Jaegers brawling with their Kaiju opponents. Vulcan Specter grappled with Kumonga, trying to prevent the creature from spraying silk all over its body. After a few minutes, though, it was able to pin the Kaiju, snapping several of its vulnerable legs with powerful blows, and then ejected a sword from its wrist before ramming the blade through Kumonga's abdomen. Impaled, the Kaiju spasmed for several seconds, then went limp with a gurgling hiss. Vulcan turned to go help Striker, only to be taken off guard as Mutavore burst from behind a skyscraper and tackled the Jaeger, sending it crashing to the ground.

Meanwhile, Striker Eureka and Varan wrestled in the harbor, throwing off huge waves from their struggle. With a roar, Varan slammed its tail against Striker's neck, throwing the Jaeger off-balance, but it quickly recovered. Deploying a pair of massive swords from its forearms, Striker Eureka lunged at Varan, swinging the immense blades. Varan tried to duck out of the way, but one of the blades sliced through the membrane between its left arm and leg. With a screech of pain, Varan whirled and lashed out at Striker, which countered with another swing from the swords. Retracting one of the blades, Striker seized Varan by the throat, heaving the Kaiju into the air, then drove the other sword point-first into Varan's chest. Bellowing in agony, Varan clawed at the arm holding it, but Striker was relentless, not releasing its death-grip until Varan finally went limp, still pierced through the heart by the sword.

Yanking the sword free and letting Varan's body fall, Striker turned towards the spot where Vulcan Specter was now battling Mutavore, which had the Jaeger at a serious disadvantage and was ripping at its chest. Running up, Striker fired half a dozen powerful missiles from the launchers concealed in its chest. Each of the missiles slammed into Mutavore's head and chest as the Kaiju turned to face its new enemy, detonating on impact and inflicting massive damage. With an inhuman shriek of pain, Mutavore was knocked off its feet and crashed to the ground, badly wounded. Walking forward, Striker placed a foot on Mutavore's head and stomped down, crushing the Kaiju's skull.

The clip ended, and the anchorwoman returned. "While all three Kaiju were killed, Vulcan Specter suffered significant damage and will take several weeks to repair. This, combined with the loss of Echo Saber only a few weeks ago, leaves Striker Eureka as the only functioning Jaeger to defend Australia. Shortly after the battle, one of our news reporters on the scene was able to get a few words from the pilots of Striker Eureka, father-son team Hercules and Chuck Hansen."

It cut to another clip, showing a young female reporter interviewing Herc and Chuck Hansen in the Sydney Shatterdome. "Sergeant Hansen!" the reporter called out to Herc. "If it hadn't been for Striker Eureka, Vulcan Specter would undoubtedly have been destroyed, along with much of Sydney. Added to the fact that the Coastal Wall failed to hold back these Kaiju and the recent loss of Echo Saber, do you believe that the Jaeger Program should be renewed and more Jaegers built?"

"We stopped the Kaiju, yeah?" Herc asked.

"Well, yes, but–"

Herc cut her off. "Then I have no further comment."

"I do, actually," Chuck added. "We managed to get our tenth and eleventh kills today. Pretty sure that's a record."

"What do you think, Ranger Hansen? Should the Jaeger Program have its funding restored?"

"I'd say so, yeah," Chuck replied cockily. "Look, sweetheart, as today proved, this so-called "Wall of Life" hasn't done anything but give people a false sense of security. No bigass wall is going to stop an angry Kaiju; the only thing that can do that is a Jaeger. And I think we proved that today."

"Well, thank you for your time, Rangers. And once again, the world thanks you for all you've done."

Chuck winked, and the screen cut back to the anchorwoman.

"In other news," she continued, "a terrorist member of the Kaiju Cult was arrested in Los Angeles last night after she attempted to bomb a military jet that would have been on its way to Japan. The cult member, a woman named Alexandra Springer, had been arrested on several previous occasions for assault, arson and smuggling of drugs and weapons. After her arrest, Springer began ranting madly; we were able to capture some of her tirade on a video camera from one of our field reporters."

"For too long, mankind has poisoned this planet!" a harsh female voice yelled, as its speaker, a muscular woman of average height with short blonde hair and numerous tattoos, including an odd black symbol on her forehead like a cross inside a circle, was led to a heavily guarded police van. "Now the time has come for us to pay for our sins, for others to rule this world! The Age of Monsters has begun! We will all suffer the judgment of the Destroyer!"

"According to the FBI, Springer has been on the wanted list for at least five years, and was wanted for some time prior to joining the Kaiju Cult. Her ties to the Cult are well-known, as are her long list of crimes." The anchorwoman nodded, wrapping up her speech. "Thank you all for tuning in. I'm Anna Otonashi, and I'll be back tomorrow for the next Kaiju Report."

The program ended, and the television shifted to another news broadcast. Raleigh turned and walked away slowly; he'd heard everything he needed to hear.

.

Walking idly into a diner near the construction site, Raleigh sat down at a booth in the corner and ordered lunch; he hadn't eaten for several hours.

Footsteps on the floor caused Raleigh to turn his head.

"Is this seat taken, Mr. Becket?"

The voice was unmistakable. Raleigh's eyes widened. "Marshall?"

"Nice to see you too," Stacker Pentecost greeted him, sitting down across from Raleigh. He wore a long wool coat, obviously so he could blend in; in his full uniform he was very distinctive. Raleigh, though, would know his face and voice anywhere. "It's been a long time. Five years, I think."

"Four years, ten months," Raleigh corrected softly.

"Feels like longer."

"No," Raleigh said simply. "Four years, ten months."

"Your order, sir," a young woman said as she walked over to the booth with the sandwich Raleigh had ordered. She set it down, then turned to Pentecost. "Would you like anything, sir?"

"Just a coffee, thanks," Pentecost said.

The girl nodded and walked back to the counter.

"Construction worker?" Pentecost asked, glancing out the window towards the Wall. "Dangerous work, especially up here in Alaska."

"Keeps me fed, so I can't complain," Raleigh replied.

Pentecost nodded. "PPDC's been doing fairly well since you left, by the way. We haven't really been _building_ any new Jaegers for a while, though. Striker Eureka was the last one, and that was six years ago, back in '19. We're down to a total of sixteen active Jaegers left. Would be eighteen, but Vulcan Specter got seriously damaged in the attack on Sydney yesterday, and we lost Echo Saber a few weeks ago near a military base in the South Pacific."

"Yeah, I heard about those on the Kaiju Report this morning," Raleigh replied. Sick of the small talk, he leaned forward, locking eyes with Pentecost. "Now, seriously… what do you want, Marshall?"

"Well, to make a long story short… I want you back in the PPDC," Pentecost replied calmly. "I'm trying to get an old Jaeger back online. A Mark III. And I need a pilot for it."

Raleigh raised an eyebrow and sighed. "I'm guessing I wasn't your first choice?"

"Actually, you were," Pentecost replied. "You were able to fight off a Category 5 and then got Gipsy Danger back to shore even though the Jaeger was half-dead. And you did it _alone_. There's something special about you, Mr. Becket. And right now, I need something special."

Raleigh considered for a long moment, then slowly shook his head. "I don't need someone else in my head again," he said. "I'm sorry, Marshall, but I'm not a Ranger. Not anymore. And without Yancy, I have no business being one."

The conversation ended briefly, as Raleigh bit into his sandwich and started to eat. Pentecost sat in his seat for several minutes, studying Raleigh and debating whether to tell him the most important reason Pentecost had for trying to re-recruit him. Then, eventually, he decided that it was the only option.

"We managed to find what was left of Echo Saber," he said slowly. "She'd been torn apart, but most of the torso was still intact, and we were able to retrieve the black box." He locked eyes with Raleigh, taking an iPod out of his pocket and holding it out. "I think you should hear this."

Hesitantly, Raleigh accepted, taking the iPod and placing the headphones into his ears. He pressed the play button and listened. At first, there wasn't much to hear; just two voices with Australian accents – obviously the pilots – and the voice of their commander back at the Shatterdome. The pilots were commenting on how badly the military base had been damaged; the entire island had been razed to the ground, and the base was nothing but shattered, burning rubble.

Then the commander's voice cut in, alerting them that a Kaiju was rapidly approaching their position. There was a loud crash, then alarms and screaming as something rammed into the Jaeger. The sound of metal giving way under tremendous stresses filled the air, and the screams of the pilots grew louder, before there was a crack like a lightning strike, an explosion and then momentary silence.

Followed by a horrifyingly familiar, high-pitched, screeching roar.

The second he heard the sound that had haunted his nightmares for the past five years, Raleigh yanked the headphones out of his ears and dropped the iPod as if it was on fire. His heart was pounding and he was gasping for air as if he'd just run a mile nonstop.

"Sorry you had to hear that," Pentecost said, taking the iPod back, turning it off and slipping it into his pocket. "From what we can tell, this was the same Kaiju that attacked you five years ago. The attack took place in basically the same way. Took the Jaeger by surprise, blasted it, then ripped it to pieces before its pilots had a chance to fight back."

"Do you… do you have any idea what it is?" Raleigh asked, trying to catch his breath.

Pentecost shook his head ruefully. "No. We barely know anything about it, actually. That fact has become something of a joke; the scientists we've got have actually started calling it Zero, because we basically have zero solid information on this thing." He sighed. "All we know is that it's incredibly powerful and very stealthy. The only reason you – or the guys on Echo Saber – had any idea it was coming was because we spotted it on the detectors before hand. You yourself said you didn't see the thing until the moment it hit you. Right?"

Raleigh nodded. "Yeah, we knew it was coming, but the first time we saw it was when it knocked us flat on our back. By the time we got up, it had already torn Knifehead to pieces, and then it disappeared again. Hit us a few seconds later, but we never saw it coming."

"Exactly," Pentecost said. "This Kaiju isn't like anything on record. There's only one other Category 5 on record, and this can't be him. The fighting style's completely different. The First Kaiju doesn't do _subtle_. He comes straight at you, smashes you into the ground, and damn sure lets you know he's there before he attacks. This thing, on the other hand, has always attacked at night, and ambushes its targets, leaving once the Jaeger's destroyed. Not to mention that this Kaiju is the only one ever to go _back_ through the Breach when it retreats! _And_ these haven't been the only attacks. This Kaiju has killed a total of _six_ Jaegers in the past five years, counting Echo Saber and Gipsy Danger. And we still don't even know what it looks like!"

"Why are you telling me this?" Raleigh asked.

"Because that Kaiju is still out there, along with God knows what else. And I need men like you to help us deal with them." Pentecost leaned forward, his eyes intense. "It's getting worse, Raleigh. And you and I both know that no wall is going to stop the Kaiju. Jaegers are going to stop them. And men like you. So…" he said, leaning back in his chair. "What do you say?"

Raleigh considered for a moment, but in reality, his mind had been made up as soon as he heard that roar on the recording. The monster that had killed his brother was still out there. And he would have the chance to face it in battle again. To kill it, once and for all.

"So, assuming I say yes…" Raleigh said slowly. "What would I be signing up for?"

"First of all, you'd need to find a new partner," Pentecost said. "But I've already got several prospective candidates considered, so we'll see which one is compatible with you once we get to Hong Kong. That's where the mission is based."

"What mission?" Raleigh inquired.

"Well, it's not related to the mystery monster," Pentecost replied. "There's nothing we can do about him currently; he's on the other side of the Breach right now, and there's no telling when he'll come back through. But rest assured, we'll deal with him as soon as he shows himself."

"So what's this mission, then?" Raleigh asked. "What's the target?"

Pentecost smiled. "The most dangerous Kaiju of them all, except maybe for this new one. The one who always got away. The one we could never beat. The one who has attacked humanity time and time again. The First Kaiju. The King of the Monsters."

Raleigh looked up at Pentecost with an incredulous expression on his face. Pentecost nodded, his smile widening.

"We're going after Godzilla."

.

**AN: And here we are at the end of Chapter 2. This chapter was slower-paced than the first one, but I needed a chapter to tie everything together and set up the main plotline.**

**So, now we know the direction that this story's going; Pentecost wants to take down Godzilla! Something tells me that'll be easier said than done, though…**

**Also, I wanted to say how much I appreciated all of the reviews you guys have sent in! Shoutouts to SupernalGodzilla, Guest, Mister. Enigma, cerokun, Prototron MJ Tornada, alkkhes, onyx95, redneck 141, bri1967 and SoulReaperCrewe for reviewing! Thanks to all of you for the feedback!**

**Interesting guesses regarding the identity of our mystery monster! Don't worry, that Kaiju's identity will be revealed in due time, but don't expect it to happen anytime soon. :)**

**And finally, I've got another end-of-chapter question for all of you; Did anyone spot the cameo of another character from the Godzilla franchise that I put in this chapter? If anyone thinks they know it, please feel free to post your guess via review.**

**Also, as ever, I appreciate reviews and feedback that may help me improve my work, so if anyone has a question or comment about this chapter or the story as a whole, please review! (No hate, please).**

**I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I finish it, but I won't be able to update on a regularly scheduled basis, because the amount of schoolwork I have makes it difficult for me to devote myself to my writing as much as I want to. So I'll just post new chapters whenever I can.**

**See you next time!**

**Review Q&A:**

**Q: Could you maybe bring in Miki Saegusa from the Heisei Era and have her link to Godzilla and wanting a more 'peaceful way of understanding' the King of the Monsters, rather than fighting him.**

**Also the kaiju that killed Knifehead is it… Orga!**

**A: I can confirm that I will be including Miki in this story, she's one of my favorite human characters from the Godzilla franchise. She'll be introduced next chapter, along with several others who will be important to the story.**

**As for the mystery Kaiju… interesting guess. That's all I'm at liberty to say at the moment.**

**Q: King Ghidorah?**

**A: Another good guess.**

**Q: Awesome, I love it :)**

**I would love to see three of Godzilla's greatest enemies:**

**1. King Ghidorah**

**2. Destoroyah**

**3. Gigan**

**And my guess is that the kaiju was… Destoroyah! :D**

**A: Well, thanks, I appreciate the compliment.**

**Yeah, those are all awesome monsters. I'm planning to include all three of those Kaiju in the story, but that's all I can say right now.**

**And, regarding the guess… interesting choice.**

**Q: Obviously it's Ghidorah. He's the only kaiju that could possibly be that stealthy and matches the physical description.**

**This is great. I can't wait to see what changes occur with the inclusion of Big G and the other kaiju. What are you going to do with Biollante? Breach-kaiju or Jaeger-alternative-gone-horribly-wrong?**

**Write more please! Tide me over until Godzilla comes out next year!**

**A: Well, Ghidorah does seem fairly similar to the description, yes… but he's not the only one who's that big and dangerous. That's all I'm going to say.**

**Thanks for the compliment, I appreciate it. There are definitely going to be changes due to the inclusion of Godzilla and the other Toho kaiju. We're already seeing some of them in this chapter, as you can tell. As for Biollante… I'm not giving anything away, but she will definitely have a different origin than she does in the canon Godzilla movie.**

**Q: Why do I have a feeling Godzilla is going to help us, but he'll be more of a wild card than an actual ally?**

**A: Knowing Godzilla, you're probably right.**

**Q: think it is king ghidorah since to my knowledge that is only monster in godzilla series that has yellow power beams and will the godzilla appearance if u like the appearance of the godzilla in the new movie better or stay the same? cant wait to read more and am surprise the gipsy got away with as light of a beating that it received.**

**A: Good guess, but I will say that there is at least one other monster in the Godzilla franchise that has yellow energy blasts. Which ones? Well, we'll have to wait and see. I'm not currently planning on changing Godzilla's appearance, but I might depending on how much I like his appearance in the movie. And regarding the beating Gipsy took, well… it wasn't exactly light, they got an arm blown off and Yancy got killed, but yeah, it could have been much worse. The only reason Gipsy didn't get torn to pieces like Echo Saber did was because Raleigh got in a lucky shot with the plasma cannon.**

**Q: Yellow beams, taller than the King, long neck, massive energy discharges, lust for violence, a little bit insane… plus a distinct lack of mention of hands and strangely bent arms.**

**I heard no mention of wings or a split tail… but the only kaiju that fits the bill, to me at least, is King Ghidorah.**

**I hope… otherwise I need to study my Toho kaiju better.**

**A: Excellent reasoning, but I will say that there is at least one other kaiju besides Ghidorah that is very similar to that description. Can't say who it is, though.**

**Q: Its monster x or gigan.**

**A: Possibly.**

**Q: I'm guessing King Ghidorah and the mystery Kaiju.**

**A: Again… possibly.**

**Q: Liking the story. Look forward to the next chapter.**

**A: Well, here you go! And thanks, I appreciate the compliment!**


	3. G-Force

**Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla or Pacific Rim.**

**Chapter 3 – G-Force**

_PPDC Shatterdome_

_Hong Kong_

Raleigh blinked and rubbed his eyes, yawning as he woke up. Pentecost was seated across from him, resting with his eyes closed.

They'd been on the Sikorsky helicopter out of Tokyo for over ten hours now, and Raleigh was incredibly bored. He hated boredom with a passion, and he was growing increasingly irritable after such a long time in an oversized metal container.

Glancing out of the window, Raleigh sighed in relief as he recognized the familiar skyline of Hong Kong ahead of him.

_It's about time_, he thought.

After Pentecost had finished his explanation, Raleigh had reluctantly agreed to rejoin the Jaeger Program, and they'd immediately gotten onto a plane headed for Hong Kong. Pentecost had been frustratingly unwilling to answer Raleigh's questions regarding his plan to take down Godzilla, but he had promised to explain once they got to the Shatterdome.

As the helicopter descended towards the landing pad, Raleigh waited with anticipation, wondering subconsciously how exactly Pentecost planned to kill the most powerful Kaiju ever to exist.

"The very first Shatterdome, headquarters of the Jaeger Program," Pentecost called, a faint smile on his face. "Originally opened in April 2015." A smile crossed his face. "An appropriate place to plot a king's downfall, don't you think?"

Raleigh followed Pentecost out of the chopper, noticing a young Japanese woman carrying a red umbrella who had come to greet them. She had short black hair, with bangs that were dyed blue at the tips.

"Raleigh Becket, this is Mako Mori," Pentecost said, smiling at the girl in a friendly way. "One of our best and brightest. She's the one in charge of the Mark III restoration project."

"It's an honor to meet you," Mako said, bowing slightly to Raleigh. She spoke perfect English, with a slight Japanese accent. Turning to Pentecost, she continued, "_I imagined him differently,_" in Japanese.

"_Different how?_" Raleigh inquired in flawless Japanese. Mako's head snapped around, her eyes wide as she blushed in embarrassment.

Raleigh grinned. Since Japan was one of the PPDC's biggest contributors, a lot of staff and politicians working with the Jaeger Program were Japanese, at least in the bases on this side of the Pacific. As a result, many Rangers, including Raleigh, had learned how to speak fluent Japanese so they could carry out their duties more easily.

After a few seconds, Mako managed to get over her astonishment. "My apologies, Mr. Becket," she said. "I've heard a lot about you."

Raleigh nodded, shaking her hand with a smile. "Thanks, Ms. Mori. Nice to meet you."

"Come on, then," Pentecost called over his shoulder as he started towards the entrance of the base. "We've got a lot to do, and not much time."

Raleigh and Mako followed Pentecost through the large double doors near the helipad and into the Shatterdome itself. The large space was filled with crates, containing a mixture of emergency rations and spare parts for maintenance on the Jaegers.

Pentecost led the way to a cargo elevator, pressing the button to go up. After a few seconds, the doors opened, and they entered the elevator. After going up several floors, the doors opened again, and Pentecost stepped out, Raleigh and Mako following close behind him.

"Welcome to the Shatterdome, Mr. Becket," Pentecost said with a smile.

Raleigh's eyes widened in shock. It had been five years since he'd been in a PPDC Shatterdome, and he'd almost forgotten how _huge_ everything was. The Shatterdome's main hangar, which contained the launch bays for the Jaegers, was a vast open space, the ceiling towering five hundred feet above their heads. Hundreds of technicians and workers were running back and forth, checking the intricate mechanical systems and ensuring that everything was working at top efficiency and that each Jaeger stored there was kept in peak condition.

"Our mission has been organized under the name of Project G-Force," Pentecost explained as he led Raleigh and Mako through the chaos. "It was named after the first organized attempt by the PPDC to take down Godzilla, launched in 2019." He sighed. "I believe you know how _that_ ended."

"Yeah," Raleigh said simply. "I remember."

The first G-Force had consisted of three Jaegers; the Mark III Jaegers Epsilon Hammer and Hurricane Blitz, and the Mark IV Jaeger Nova Sunrise. Their mission had been simple; eliminate Godzilla. Unfortunately, as everyone had expected, the mission failed; all three Jaegers were destroyed. Miraculously, the pilots had all survived, but the mission was deemed a total failure. No organized attempt had been made to kill Godzilla since then.

"Hang on, if the first G-Force failed to stop the First Kaiju, what makes you think we'll have any better luck?" Raleigh asked. "For eight years, no Jaeger's been able to stand up to him; why would we be any different?"

"I'll explain," Pentecost said calmly. "First of all, this G-Force will have more Jaegers than the original. The original G-Force only had three Jaegers; this one will have five, including the one we're giving you. The Jaegers and their respective pilots were all selected based on their skill, power, and track records. We only have three of them ready for battle at the moment; the one you'll be piloting needs a complete crew, and the fifth is still having its systems tested. But rest assured, when we do go after Godzilla, it'll be with the best fighting force the PPDC has ever deployed. Plus, we've got a secret weapon, something that we've never used before."

"Which would be…?" Raleigh followed.

"You'll find out at the briefing," Pentecost replied. "Right now, you should probably know a basic overview of these three."

Raleigh and Mako followed Pentecost past the first Jaeger. It was a large red unit with digitigrade legs, a head that was basically just a single huge eye, and three arms; a big one on the left side, and two smaller ones on the right. There was an insignia on its left shoulder; a yellow monster that was apparently sticking its tongue out.

"Crimson Typhoon, a Mark IV out of China," Pentecost said, indicating the Jaeger. "Piloted by the Wei clan." He pointed to a trio of young Chinese men with shaved heads, playing a complex-looking game near Crimson's feet. They were passing a basketball to each other in a complicated, intricate pattern, clearly intended to test their reflexes and coordination as well as to make sure that they were in sync with each other.

"Triplets," Pentecost continued. "The only ones we've ever been able to Drift together. They use the Thundercloud formation. Very powerful. In addition, the Jaeger's armor is made of a specially designed alloy that resists acid; that was an addition that proved very helpful when they stopped Hedorah from leveling Seattle. That fight lasted over three hours; the longest battle on record, one for the record books."

They carried on, walking over to the next Jaeger. This one was massive, steel-gray with a cylindrical head that vaguely resembled a tower at a power plant, as well as what appeared to be a pair of jet turbines mounted on its shoulders. This Jaeger's Conn Pod, unlike Crimson's, was concealed within the chest cavity rather than its head, a design meant to add additional security for its pilots. It also had huge, bulky fists, perfect for hand-to-hand combat. There was another insignia, this one a small red star with white wings, on the left side of the head.

"That tank is Cherno Alpha; she's from our base in Vladivostok," Pentecost said. "She's the last Mark I still in active service. Piloted by Aleksis and Sasha Kaidonovsky, a husband-and-wife team. They hold the record for longest sustained neural handshake, over eighteen hours." He indicated a man and a woman sitting in chairs near Cherno's feet, holding hands. They were hooked up to what Raleigh recognized as a miniature neural relay, a kind of miniature drift rig used by rookie Rangers to practice for a real Jaeger, or by veterans practicing their Drift to ensure that it would be as effective as possible in battle. The man, Aleksis, was huge, at least seven feet tall, and heavily muscled, with his face set in an unyielding scowl. Sasha was much shorter and slighter, with full lips that were curved into a seemingly permanent smirk. They both had bleach-blonde hair, and, in Aleksis's case, a bleach-blonde beard.

Continuing down the length of the bay, they paused in front of the third Jaeger. This one was much more sleek than the other two and was painted sky-blue. It had smoothly curved fins on its shoulders, making it similar to a jet fighter; this made it look more advanced and futuristic than Crimson or Cherno. Its insignia, emblazoned on the right side of its chest, was the image of a bulldog chewing on a missile.

"Last, but certainly not least, Striker Eureka," Pentecost said. "The first and last of the Mark Vs. Fastest Jaeger on Earth. She was just transported here from Sydney last night. Piloted by Hercules and Chuck Hansen." He waved towards the two men, seated at the edge of the maintenance bay supervising the technicians working on Striker. Raleigh recognized both of them from the Kaiju Report he'd seen a few hours before. Herc was in his late forties, with short hair and a reddish beard; Chuck had a similar hairstyle, but lacked his father's beard. As Pentecost, Raleigh and Mako walked up to them, Chuck was tossing a tennis ball repeatedly across the floor; each time, it was retrieved by an English bulldog. Once the dog saw the others approaching, though, it came running over and skidded to a halt in front of Mako. She smiled and knelt down, petting the dog as it licked her face.

"Hey, Max!" Herc called as he walked over. "Don't drool over Ms. Mori, you!" Max, the bulldog, immediately noticed and hurried back to its master. Herc grinned, rubbing Max's head as he shrugged to Mako. "He sees a pretty girl, gets all worked up. Every time."

Pentecost gestured to Raleigh. "Herc, this is Raleigh Becket. Five kills with Gipsy Danger. He'll be joining us in G-Force."

Herc smiled, shaking Raleigh's hand. "Nice to see you again, Raleigh. We rode together once, yeah?"

"Yes, sir," Raleigh replied. "My brother and I worked with you. Six years ago, when you were still in Nova Sunrise."

"Yeah, I remember," Herc said, a faint grin crossing his face. "The two of us against Gorosaurus and Kamacuras in Singapore. Hard fight. That was back before Chuck joined up."

"Herc here is going to be the head of the new G-Force team," Pentecost said, smiling.

"Sounds good," Raleigh said, nodding to Herc. "They couldn't have picked a better man for the job."

Herc nodded. "Well, it seemed appropriate. I was a member of the original G-Force, after all. I'm the only Ranger on this mission who's fought the Jaeger von Jaegers before, so I think I can guide the rest of you lot through it."

"Ms. Mori will escort you to your Jaeger now, Mr. Becket," Pentecost said. "But don't take too long about it; we have a briefing in twenty minutes for all those participating in G-Force. Herc, if you wouldn't mind coming with me, we need to set up a few things."

"Please follow me, Mr. Becket," Mako said as Pentecost and Herc walked off. Raleigh nodded in acceptance and followed her.

As they walked, Raleigh evaluated Mako. She was fairly short, about half a head shorter than he was. She carried herself with a calm, professional manner, but Raleigh could sense something else beneath her unassuming exterior.

_This one's more than she appears_, he thought.

"So," he began, trying to break the ice. "How about this mission? Taking on the King himself. Crazy, right?"

"This fight's been a long time coming," Mako replied. "Gojira is a murderer. He's killed thousands, and he's always escaped justice. Until he's dead, the world will never truly be free of Kaiju."

Raleigh raised an eyebrow, impressed. Mako was definitely stronger than she seemed. Had to be, to talk about the First Kaiju with no hint of fear.

The remainder of their walk was conducted silently, until they arrived at another set of silding doors. This one led into a repair bay. Walking along the catwalk, they came to a stop at a platform overlooking the hangar. Raleigh's eyes widened in shock as he gazed upon the fourth member of G-Force.

Gipsy Danger.

The last time Raleigh had seen Gipsy, she had been basically torn apart. Half her head was gone, along with her left arm, and there were large burn marks and other signs of damage over the Jaeger's entire body. Now, however, she was completely intact, as if none of that damage had ever been inflicted.

"How?" he whispered.

"Gipsy Danger was actually very lucky, as far as crippled Jaegers go," Mako replied. "As it turned out, of the ones that we had stored for repairs, she was in the most salvageable condition. It was a lengthy process; we had to install a new Conn Pod and a new arm, as well as many other new parts and repaired armor. But we were able to bring her back, better than ever."

"Better how?" Raleigh inquired.

"She's one of a kind now," another voice cut in. Raleigh turned, to see a familiar young man wearing a bow tie and suspenders over his shirt.

"Tendo! Good to see you!" Raleigh called, crossing the distance between them and crushing Tendo Choi in a bear hug. Tendo grinned after they separated, gesturing at Gipsy with one hand.

"We outfitted her with new armor, containing a special type of alloy called reverse carbon-carbon," he explained. "Repels heat, originally designed to protect space shuttles from the heat of reentry into the Earth's atmosphere. That should definitely be useful in a fight with the First Kaiju. We also upgraded her fine motors; she now has hyper-torque drives in every limb, forty engine blocks per muscle strand, and a brand-new fluid synapse system. All supervised and instructed by this little lady." He indicated Mako with a grin, then reached into his pocket, took out a small tin and handed it to Raleigh.

"Metharocin," Tendo explained as Raleigh opened the tin to see several small pills. "A new precaution the science boys cooked up. When you're not in your suit, this'll shield you from any radiation. The fact that Gipsy's still nuclear-powered and the First Kaiju's favorite attack method mean that you'll need it."

Raleigh nodded, taking one of the pills out of the tin and swallowing it. "Thanks," he said, sliding the tin into his pocket.

"One with every meal," Tendo advised. He paused for a moment. "You know, the Drift's going to stir up your memories, man. Are you sure you're ready for this?"

Raleigh hesitated for a moment, then glanced up at Gipsy Danger. He could handle piloting a Jaeger, especially if it was Gipsy, and he could handle fighting a Kaiju, even Godzilla. Those things, he could deal with. Letting another person take Yancy's place in his mind? _That_ would be difficult. But he didn't really have another choice.

"I'd better be," he said at last, turning back to face Tendo. "Considering the mission we're on, you're going to need all the Jaegers and pilots you can get."

Tendo nodded. "You're right about that. I've got things I should be doing, so we'll talk later. Good to see you, Raleigh." With a grin, he wandered off into the organized chaos of the repair bay.

Raleigh turned to Mako. "What now?"

"Actually, Mr. Becket, you have a briefing to attend in about ten minutes," Mako replied.

Raleigh grinned. "Lead on, then, Ms. Mori."

.

The briefing room was fairly large, about the size of a high school gymnasium. There were a few rows of chairs placed in front of a rolled-down screen sheet and a projector mounted on a trolley. Raleigh eyed it speculatively, considering how much the Jaeger Program's financial support had obviously dwindled since he'd left.

Since he'd been a few minutes early in arriving at the room, Raleigh was the first person there. He seated himself in the front row, glancing idly around and waiting for someone else to show up. Over the next ten minutes, the other crews entered; first the Wei triplets, then the Kaidonovskys, and finally the Hansens.

Then, surprisingly, someone else entered. Two men, both of them Japanese in appearance, walked into the room with a casual grace to their movements. To Raleigh's surprise, he recognized one of them instantly.

"Ozaki?" Raleigh called, standing up.

The other man turned, a grin lighting up his face as his eyes fell on Raleigh. "No way… I don't believe it!"

Raleigh laughed, stepping forward and hugging the other man briefly. "It's been a long time, man!"

Shinichi Ozaki grinned back at him, following Raleigh over to the seats and sitting down next to him. "Raleigh Becket! It's been way too long, my friend! What brings you back to the PPDC? And in G-Force, no less?"

"The Marshall tracked me down and told me about the mission," Raleigh replied, smirking wryly. "Naturally, I jumped at the chance."

"No kidding, right?" Ozaki replied with a chuckle.

"Who's your friend?" Raleigh asked.

The other soldier, now sitting on the other side of Ozaki, extended his hand. "Katsunori Kazama. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Raleigh replied, shaking his hand.

Kazama eyed Raleigh critically. "So you're the one who fought off a cat-five by yourself, huh?" A grin flickered across his face. "Nice work."

"Thanks," Raleigh acknowledged, a puzzled expression forming on his face as he realized something. "Wait, I only saw four Jaegers, counting Gipsy, during the tour the Marshall gave me. What Jaeger are you two piloting?"

Kazama shared a grin with Ozaki. "Let's just say… it's one of a kind."

"You'll probably get to see it after the briefing," Ozaki explained.

They turned as footsteps sounded through the room. Marshall Pentecost entered, followed by five others. Two of them, a young man in his twenties with tousled brown hair and glasses and an older man with a bowl haircut and a cane, seemed to be in the middle of an argument. They were followed by two young Japanese women: one was very petite with short dark hair, and the other was slightly taller with shoulder-length brown hair. Finally, another young man entered, this one with a mess of curly brown hair and a serious expression on his face.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Pentecost began. "Rangers. Thank you all for coming. I want to take this moment to officially welcome you all to G-Force, and to thank each one of you for volunteering for this mission. Your participation is, in itself, a testament to your courage. Now, let's begin. First, I'd like to introduce the scientific team that will be advising G-Force."

Pentecost gestured to the two men who had been arguing, who had managed to regain some semblance of calm and were basically ignoring each other. "From right here at our Hong Kong base, we have Drs. Newton Geiszler and Herman Gottlieb."

The younger man with glasses, Dr. Geiszler, stepped forward. "Just call me Newt," he said. "Only my mother calls me Doctor." While he grinned at the joke, no one else did. Clearly sensing that his attempt at humor had fallen flat, Newt quickly withdrew to stand next to Gottlieb.

"Next, we have Miss Miki Saegusa, from the Tokyo Shatterdome," Pentecost said, indicating the shorter Japanese woman with a military haircut. The young woman had a strangely calm expression on her face as she glanced across the group of pilots. When her gaze fell upon Raleigh, he noticed that it was strangely penetrating, as if she was studying them in addition to seeing them, somehow viewing them on a deeper level. It was an odd feeling, but it disappeared as soon as she looked away.

"Next, Miss Miyuki Otonashi, from the PPDC Kaiju Research Institute in Osaka." The other Japanese woman smiled in a friendly way as she looked around. Raleigh sensed a shift in Ozaki's focus from where he sat beside the Japanese pilot, and smirked to himself.

"And finally, Dr. Jacob Karkov, from our Vladistovok Shatterdome. He's an expert on Kaiju, especially the First Kaiju, so he'll be very helpful to have along." The young man with curly hair smiled, raising a hand in greeting.

"Now, let's get started, shall we?" Pentecost said, retaking his position in front of the projection screen. A brief squabble between Newt and Gottlieb ensued over control of the projector, but Newt eventually rolled his eyes and groaned after a few seconds, admitting defeat. He walked over and switched off the lights, while Gottlieb hit a few buttons on the computer, activating the projector.

The room went dark for a moment, until the projector lit up, producing an image on the screen. The image was a satellite reading of the South Pacific Ocean.

"Two months ago," Pentecost said, indicating the screen, "the Japanese research vessel _Kongo-Maru_ was on a mission in the South Pacific, mapping the ocean floor in that area. They found something they weren't expecting." He nodded to Gottlieb, who tapped a button, shifting to the next slide.

A new image came up, this one showing a view of the ocean floor. The thermal image was clear; while most of the ocean floor was varying shades of blue or purple, showing very low temperatures, in one particular spot was a mass of reddish-yellow light with a core that glowed pure white. Pentecost nodded, and Gottlieb switched to the next slide, this one zoomed in even further. In this image, the glowing object was clearly visible and defined; it was massive, resting on the bottom of the ocean and losing very little heat, despite the chilling cold around it. The most notable feature of the object, by far, was the row of huge, orange-yellow spiked plates that ran down its back.

"After the initial discovery, the _Kongo-Maru_ stayed in the area for several days, taking further analyses to confirm the Kaiju's identity." Pentecost paused momentarily, then continued. "There's no doubt. It's him. Godzilla."

Several of the other pilots stiffened or shivered consciously at the mention of the First Kaiju's name. Raleigh felt a chill run down his spine.

"The _Kongo-Maru_'s still there, keeping tabs on him; as far as we can tell, he hasn't made any sign of waking up. As of last night, he's still sleeping like a baby. We've spent every minute we could since that report setting up this team, preparing everything we could get our hands on, in an effort to put an end to Godzilla's reign of terror once and for all. We've managed to modify your Jaegers for this fight, as Dr. Gottlieb can tell us."

Gottlieb stepped forward, gesturing to Karkov to take his place at the projector. Karkov nodded and hurried to the task, while Newt stood back, folding his arms sourly.

"Dr. Karkov, if you would?" Gottlieb asked. Karkov nodded, hitting the button that switched to the next slide, this one showing a slab of some kind of gray metal.

"This," Gottlieb said, a note of satisfaction in his voice, "is the new armor we're currently installing on each of your Jaegers. It contains a high percentage of a substance called reverse carbon-carbon, or RCC, which is designed to withstand intense heat. In fact, this is the same material that is used to shield a space shuttle during its reentry into the Earth's atmosphere. As a result, it should be highly effective at shielding against Godzilla's most dangerous weapons, his atomic ray."

"And we're sure this new armor will work?" Kazama called out.

"Absolutely," Gottlieb said, his voice certain as he turned to the rest of the Rangers. "I performed all of the necessary calculations myself, and everything checks out. If nothing else, my dear Rangers, have faith in the numbers. Numbers do not lie, my friends. Politics, poetry, promises? Those are lies. Numbers, however… numbers are as close as we get to the handwriting of God."

Newt snorted loudly, then suppressed a laugh. Gottlieb's head snapped around, and he shot his fellow scientist a glare.

"While Dr. Gottlieb was responsible for helping to improve the Jaegers so that they could better fight Godzilla, the task of analyzing our foe in detail was assigned to Dr. Geiszler," Pentecost continued, indicating Newt with one hand.

"Awesome! My turn!" Newt said, earning another glare from Gottlieb. The younger scientist stepped forward and started tapping keys, bringing up a video on the screen.

"Okay, this video is from July 2017, in Sydney, Australia," Newt said. "The first time Godzilla had been seen since the first one was killed in 1954." He hit a button, and activated the video.

It had obviously been filmed from a news helicopter circling the city, but it was instantly recognizable. There were already three figures in the city. Two of them were Jaegers: a Mark III named Delta Wave that was vaguely reminiscent of Cherno Alpha in its large, bulky design, and Jet Jaguar, a much more lightly armored, faster model that looked almost exactly like a human. Jet Jaguar was a Mark I, and, interestingly enough, it was also the very first Jaeger ever deployed. It had been meant to be more of a prototype, but it had been launched here as backup, considered to be a preferable alternative to sending Delta Wave out alone.

The Kaiju they were fighting was a brute, codenamed King Caesar. It was more humanoid than most of the other Kaiju that came through the breach, with two legs and only two arms, plus a short tail. Its body was covered in brown fur, it had clawed fingers and dagger-like teeth, and its eyes glowed red.

As the video opened up, the two Jaegers were facing off against King Caesar near Sydney Harbor, when suddenly the water in the bay began to swirl in an unusual pattern. What looked like a bulge in the water began to form, moving swiftly towards the shore. Just before reaching shore, the bulge in the water rose sharply and then collapsed, water pouring off of a massive body as the newly revealed creature emerged from the bay.

And there he was.

Raleigh sucked in a breath as he saw the image on the screen.

Godzilla. The King of the Monsters. A gigantic creature with coal-gray, scaled skin, a wide, barrel-like chest, muscular arms, pillar-like legs, a long, thick tail, and three rows of bone-like, spiky dorsal plates running down his back. His orange eyes, burning with wrath, and his roar, a sound almost like metal tearing, and loud enough to break glass. It was said that when Jaeger pilots wanted to scare each other, they told stories about Godzilla. Since he'd defeated a total of nine Jaegers in the eight years since his return, seven of which had been completely destroyed, his reputation was well-deserved.

And Raleigh had signed up to fight him. Perhaps agreeing to become a Ranger again _hadn't_ been such a good idea.

As the video continued, Godzilla emerged from the harbor, stepping out onto land and moving towards the two Jaegers and their Kaiju opponent. As Godzilla approached them, Jet Jaguar and Delta Wave actually backed away, their pilots apparently stunned by the sight of the First Kaiju. King Caesar, however, turned and bellowed a challenge, unafraid. Godzilla let out a deep rumbling growl, totally unmoved by the other Kaiju's challenge.

Rushing forward, King Caesar leaped into the air, intending to land on top of Godzilla. It was useless, of course; Godzilla spun sideways, with a speed that belied his immense size, and King Caesar's jump missed completely.

Unfortunately for King Caesar, however, Godzilla had decided to strike back rather than simply evade, and his massive tail came swinging around, whipping through the air like an enormous baseball bat and swatting King Caesar out of the air. The smaller Kaiju flew backwards, stunned by the impact, and slammed into a large building, which caved in and collapsed on top of it.

Turning to face the collapsed building, Godzilla snarled, the bony plates on his back glowing with blue light. His mouth also glowed blue, and then he opened his jaws and spat out a stream of blue-white radioactive fire. The beam struck the collapsed building where King Caesar had just landed, igniting a massive explosion. From within the inferno, King Caesar let out one bellow of agony, which was drowned out by the sounds of further explosions. After about ten seconds, Godzilla lowered his head, his atomic ray flickering off. After watching the flames that were now King Caesar's funeral pyre for a moment, he turned his attention to the two Jaegers standing nearby.

Despite having seen Godzilla just annihilate King Caesar in about ten seconds, the Jaeger pilots stupidly decided to attempt an attack; Delta Wave charged, aiming to take Godzilla head-on, while Jet Jaguar circled around from the side, trying to get behind him. Godzilla roared angrily, lumbering forward, and collided with Delta Wave with thunderous force. The two titans locked arms and began pushing forward, each one trying with all of their might to overpower the other. Delta Wave was losing, up until its pilots came up with a clever strategy; it swung its leg sideways in a roundhouse kick that knocked Godzilla off balance, just as Jet Jaguar rushed in from behind and launched its own attack, tackling Godzilla and dragging the First Kaiju off his feet.

As Godzilla hit the ground, Jet Jaguar and Delta Wave lunged simultaneously, raining down blows on the King of the Monsters. However, this only lasted for about twenty seconds, until Godzilla's entire body suddenly started to glow bright blue. An instant later, there was a blinding flash of light, and the image cut out.

A moment after that, the video picked up again, this time using a different camera on another helicopter. The camera focused in on a thick cloud of smoke, clearly rising from the spot where Godzilla and the two Jaegers had been.

After a long, tense moment, Godzilla emerged slowly from the smoke and waded into the bay, heading back out to sea. The helicopter moved inland, heading for the spot where Delta Wave and Jet Jaguar had been, but all that could be seen was smoke, fire and shattered wreckage. Then, slowly, the smoke cleared, and the effects of the battle could be seen. Delta Wave was still there, but it lay sprawled on its back and was completely motionless, sparks flying from its body. Jet Jaguar was in even worse shape; both of its arms were gone, and the lower half of its body was shattered and broken.

"As you might have imagined, the first battle between Godzilla and a Jaeger did _not_ go well," Newt said. "He was actually at a disadvantage there for a minute, but that only lasted until he used his nuclear pulse to disable both Delta Wave and Jet Jaguar."

Newt continued talking, switching to the next slide. "Now, over the next two years after that, Godzilla appeared a couple more times; each appearance resulted in more death and destruction, and we still didn't have any idea how to stop him. That led to the creation of the original G-Force, a strike team of three Jaegers whose mission was to eliminate Godzilla."

Newt tapped another key, bringing up another video; this one showed Godzilla facing off against the first G-Force on an island in the South Pacific. "Okay, so the first G-Force, Nova Sunrise, Epsilon Hammer, and Hurricane Blitz, were chosen for the mission because they had complimentary skills and abilities; Nova Sunrise was a heavy hitter and powerful in hand-to-hand combat, Epsilon Hammer was good with long-range weapons, and Hurricane Blitz was lightly armored but much faster and more agile than the other two. That combination worked very well together; unfortunately, against an enemy like Godzilla, it wasn't enough."

Newt tapped a key, activating the video. Godzilla was grappling with Nova Sunrise, while Epsilon Hammer stood back arming its missile launchers. Hurricane Blitz rushed in from behind, deploying a pair of wicked-looking curved blades from its left arm. Pivoting, however, Godzilla spun, dragging Nova with him, and shoved outwards, slamming Nova into Hurricane and sending both Jaegers staggering backwards. He promptly turned to face Epsilon, just as it launches the missiles. A dozen missiles struck Godzilla simultaneously and detonated in a massive explosion. Epsilon moved closer, arming a plasma cannon in its right arm, but was caught off-guard when blue light flashed within the smoke. A moment later, Godzilla's signature blast of blue-white fire shot out of the smoke and struck Epsilon on the left leg. The knee joint was blown apart by the power behind the beam, and Epsilon toppled, out of the fight.

A few seconds later, Nova Sunrise and Hurricane Blitz came thundering back to help, but Godzilla was ready for them by then. He waited until they were almost upon him, then suddenly whirled 360 degrees. His massive tail crashed against Hurricane's chest, knocking the Jaeger backwards and off its feet, but missed the slower Nova. Pivoting, he fired a blast of radioactive fire that struck Hurricane dead-on. The Jaeger's torso exploded, blown apart from the inside, and it went limp.

With both Epsilon and Hurricane down, Nova Sunrise went on a furious, all-out assault, pounding on Godzilla with everything it had. After a few long minutes, it managed to wrap its right arm around Godzilla's neck, pinning him awkwardly against its side as it hammered powerful blows onto his back and neck. For a moment, it actually seemed like Nova was winning.

Then Godzilla's spines flashed blue, and he lifted his head slightly just as his mouth glowed with the same light. The pilots of Nova clearly realized it, because Nova began to pull back and let go… too late.

Godzilla opened his mouth, and unleashed his radioactive fire directly into Nova's chest. The energy that was released was enough to blow a hole completely through the Jaeger's torso. Nova staggered, wavered on its feet, and then fell backwards. It crashed to the ground with a thunderous boom, and did not move again. Godzilla looked around, surveying the destruction he had wrought, and then let out a deafening roar of triumph. The video ended, and Raleigh noticed that Herc slumped slightly in his chair. He'd been piloting Nova Sunrise during that battle.

"Basically, Godzilla won by separating the Jaegers, forcing them to function separately instead of as a united front," Newt said. "He took out Epsilon first to neutralize its long-range weapons, then took out Hurricane next since it was lightly armored and more vulnerable, before taking on Nova with his full force."

Turning back to the front, Newt glanced over to Pentecost, then continued. "There are two important things we can learn from this battle," he announced. "The first is that the idea of having a team of specialized Jaegers who compliment each other in battle is fine in theory, but doesn't really work in practice. The Jaegers worked well as a team, but not well enough to fight Godzilla one-on-one. Once he'd taken out Epsilon and Hurricane, Nova Sunrise was left at a serious disadvantage. To overcome that problem, the new G-Force consists of Jaegers who can work well together, but are also each good enough to stand up to Godzilla on their own if he manages to split up the team."

"The other matter that is noticeable in this video," an accented voice pointed out, "is Godzilla's intelligence."

All eyes turned to Dr. Jacob Karkov, who had just stepped forward. He glanced around in surprise. "What? Don't tell me _nobody_ noticed!" He turned to Newt. "Could you rewind, please?"

Newt nodded, tapping several keys and scrolling back through the video, until Karkov called out, "Stop!" Pausing the video at the point where Godzilla spun and used his tail to swat King Caesar out of the air, Newt nodded. Karkov smiled in thanks, then walked over to the screen, indicating the picture of Godzilla. "Now, when King Caesar was about to attack him, Godzilla did _not_ do what you might expect. If he was at the same level of intelligence as one of the Kaiju who come through the Breach, he would simply have braced himself and taken the attack head-on. Instead, he was smart enough to counter in the most efficient way possible, which inflicted a significant amount of damage to King Caesar without risking any damage to Godzilla himself.

"Next, there's the fact that he knew exactly what to do in order to guarantee victory against G-Force." Karkov nodded to Newt, who fast-forwarded it to the point where Godzilla was facing Nova Sunrise and Hurricane Blitz. "As Dr. Geiszler pointed out, the only reason that Godzilla was able to win so easily was because he was able to separate the three Jaegers comprising G-Force, taking them out separately. But if you look closely, it's obvious that he did that _deliberately_, knowing that he could reduce the threat and take his enemies down more easily if he followed this method. He formed a plan, and then carried it out; that's undeniable proof that the First Kaiju has much more intelligence than it would appear. This makes him doubly dangerous. The ability to create and carry out complex strategies and plans is restricted to only a few creatures in the world today: dolphins and whales; great apes such as gorillas, chimpanzees and orangutans; and, of course, humans. No reptile has ever been intelligent enough to do things like this; they don't have the brain space or intelligence for abstract concepts such as planning."

Karkov pointed to the image of Godzilla on the screen. "With one exception; _this_ reptile. Godzilla is, without a doubt, the single most intelligent reptile the world has ever seen. He can think and plan; he may even be self-aware."

Chuck Hansen sighed. "Okay, so the lizard's smart. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal, Ranger Hansen," Pentecost cut in, "is that this is not a mindless killing machine that we're dealing with here. Godzilla is not just stronger than any Kaiju that has come through the Breach; he's as intelligent and cunning as he is powerful. He can think, plan, and strategize just as well as anyone in this room. Do _not_ underestimate him, in mind or in body. Now, then." He straightened up. "Thank you for that presentation, Doctors. Now, if you'll follow me, we have something I'd like to show you."

"Told you," Ozaki murmured to Raleigh, a grin on his face. Kazama smirked as well.

"Now, as many of you know, there are a total of five Jaegers involved in the new G-Force," Pentecost continued. "But some of you have asked me when exactly you will be able to see the fifth Jaeger that will be accompanying Crimson Typhoon, Cherno Alpha, Striker Eureka and Gipsy Danger on your mission. That time, ladies and gentlemen, has come. It's time to meet the final member of the G-Force team, and our secret weapon against Godzilla."

"All right!" Kazama said enthusiastically with a chuckle. Ozaki rolled his eyes, but Raleigh sat forward, focusing on Pentecost with an intrigued expression on his face. He'd been curious about this mysterious fifth Jaeger that Ozaki and Kazama were piloting, but now he was even more intrigued.

"If you'll follow me, I think you'll find this most instructive," Pentecost said, a smile flickering across his face.

"Wait, you're _still_ not going to tell us what it is?" Chuck Hansen asked incredulously.

"It will be better if I show you," Pentecost said. "It's hard to explain without seeing it."

"Well, can you at least tell us what the bloody thing's called?" Chuck demanded.

Pentecost smiled as he gestured for the Rangers and scientists to follow him. "The code name of our fifth Jaeger, Mr. Hansen, is Silver Dragon."

.

**AN: And here we are again. Sorry it's taken me so long to update, I've been very busy with schoolwork and haven't had much time to write, but I managed to get this chapter finished.**

**Once again, I tremendously appreciate all of the reviews you guys have sent in! Shoutouts to alkkhes, SupernalGodzilla, JohnsFist, onyx95, redneck 141, Prototron MJ Tornada, Mister. Enigma, SoulReaperCrewe, Blackholelord, Totong, Wyvernsaurus, Gojirahkiin, and Gojiran1954 for reviewing! You guys are aweseome! Thanks so much for all the feedback, I really appreciate it!**

**I hope you all enjoyed the appearances from other Godzilla characters in this chapter. I knew I wanted to include Ozaki and Kazama as Jaeger pilots, and Miyuki as a scientist; they're some of my favorite characters from the Godzilla movies. Miki Saegusa fits the same category; including her in the story has been part of my plan all along, especially since people have been asking if I'm going to include her. Hopefully this will answer your questions; I know she doesn't do much in this chapter, but she'll be featured much more prominently next chapter.**

**Also, just because I know someone's going to ask me about this; the character of Dr. Jacob Karkov is an OC that I've created for this story. He's a young scientist from Russia, primarily a biologist, and an expert on Kaiju, particularly Godzilla. His character will play an important role later on in the story, so I decided to introduce him here. For those of you wondering what he looks like, he basically looks like Anton Yelchin, who plays Chekov in the new version of Star Trek.**

**Another end-of-chapter question for all of you, which I'm sure all of you are already wondering about; what do you think the fifth Jaeger of G-Force, "Silver Dragon", actually is, and why does Pentecost seem to think it's their "secret weapon" against Godzilla? I'm just curious to see what you think; don't worry, we'll find out for sure next chapter.**

**As always, I appreciate reviews and feedback that may help me improve my work, so if anyone has a question or comment about this chapter or the story so far, please review! (No hate, please).**

**Stay tuned, I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can finish it. Merry Christmas to those who celebrate it, and Happy Holidays!**

**See you all next time!**

**Review Q&A:**

**Q: mhmmm now am stumped on the kaiju well good chapter cant wait to read the next chapter and as to the other Godzilla kaiju how about manda or Biollante would love to see all the monster make a camo one can hope**

**A: Thanks for the compliment, I appreciate that. Hmmm…Well, I can say that I will be including both Manda and Biollante in the story at some point, but I can't say when just yet. And I plan on having as many of the monsters from the Godzilla movies make appearances as possible; hopefully you enjoyed the cameos for a few of them that were shown in this chapter.**

**Q: Awesome! This story is fantastic keep it up! My only complaint… WHY DID YOU KILLED VARAN! YOU SHOULD OF MADE IT ZILLA!**

**A Kaiju Cult is really needed in a Godzilla movie, for it can show that some people just know when the time of humanity has ended… or they've had a few screws loose… (shrugs).**

**Oh, and little bit of backstory idea I had for Miki. When she was a little girl (7 or 10) she was 'saved' by Godzilla, and I mean that Godzilla either lowered his body to cover her from building rubble or some other scenario. And all she wants to know if Godzilla did truly saved her or was it a fluke. Can she be like the 1# Kaiju expert but not as crazy as Newt.**

**Beside from that. We still don't know who the 'other' Category 5 Kaiju is and that the Godzilla is the Jaegers' next target… (laughing) I would like to see them try!**

**Next Chapter Please (Always use your manners)**

**A: Well, thanks for the compliment. And regarding the Varan thing… Sorry, Varan was just the first one that came to mind. Not to worry, Zilla will be included as well at some point.**

**About the Kaiju Cult, I agree with you; that is helpful in showing the effect that an invasion of giant monsters has on some people. And this group will definitely be significant later on in the story.**

**Interesting backstory idea for Miki. I think I'll actually do something along those lines, so thanks for the suggestion!**

**And yeah, I agree with you about the difficulties they're facing by trying to take down Godzilla; but they do have a few tricks up their sleeves, not the least of which is whatever Silver Dragon is supposed to be…**

**Here you go, then! (Manners much appreciated)**

**Q: The Answer is Monster X from Godzilla: Final War, before it transforms into a modernized version of King Ghidorah – Monster XII. And good luck on trying to get a "fair" fight with Godzilla. Personally, I would have used either the Godzilla from the 2000 movie or in Final Wars; but you are the writer, so don't screw him up (and note… you might want to make this one slightly a bit craftier in his attacks if the Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla and Tokyo S.O.S. had anything to prove).**

**A: Possibly. And, regarding Godzilla's design, I just chose this version because I thought it looked the coolest and fit the best with the Kaiju in Pacific Rim. Don't worry, I plan on making him much craftier in his attacks, as the recordings in this chapter should show.**

**Q: The addition of the nickname Zero has me relatively sure that the mystery monster is some form of Ghidorah, King or otherwise. The reporter doing the Kaiju report is the journalist that Captain Gordon takes a shine to in Final Wars.**

**A: Yep, you guessed the identity of that girl correctly! I was hoping someone would get it! You're right; Anna Otonashi, the reporter doing the Kaiju Report, is a character from Final Wars.**

**Q: Wow but orga is the same size as godzilla and is monster x in the story**

**A: Well, actually, Orga is bigger, as evidenced when he is almost able to swallow Godzilla whole. And Monster X… Possibly.**

**Q: I highly suggest the Jaeger pilots go pray to whom ever they believe in for sanity. They are going up against the Jaeger von Jaeger! (hunter of hunters)**

**A: Most likely, yes. And I really like that nickname; I've decided to start using it occasionally as another of his "titles", so thanks for the idea!**

**Q: Keep up the good work, my friend :D**

**I was thinking of which Kaiju that would not appear and that was Jet Jaguar (Even if that would have been funny), MechaGodzilla (because that doesn't make sense in the PR world) and King Caesar (Mostly because I think he looks weird…)**

**And for my questions:**

**1. Will Hedorah appear?**

**2. Will Gigan look like he did in Godzilla: Final Wars?**

**3. Are the Kaijus just from the Godzilla series or even the Gamera Series?**

**4. I was thinking that after Godzilla has defeated some of the Kaijus, The ones from the Breach would try to create some clones of Godzilla in order to defeat him. So they created Biollante and SpaceGodzilla… How does that sound?**

**A: Thanks, I intend to! :)**

**Well, actually, I had Jet Jaguar and King Caesar appear in this chapter (albeit briefly, before Godzilla obliterated both of them), so that's that. Mechagodzilla? Possibly.**

**And to answer your questions:**

**1. Yes, Hedorah was referenced briefly in this chapter. He appeared a few years earlier and attacked Seattle, but was killed by Crimson Typhoon.**

**2. Yes, he will, when I eventually introduce him… but his origin will be different.**

**3. Just the Godzilla series and the Pacific Rim universe, at least for now.**

**4. Sounds interesting… possibly, possibly.**

**Q: Loving the chapter. Look forward to the next :)**

**A: Well, here you go, then!**

**Q: Attacking Godzilla will be stupid action. They have allowed their robots go to their heads to think they can stand up against Godzilla. Heck, they could discover that Godzilla has been attacking other unknown alien Kaiju that humanity never detected. Godzilla who have attacked humanity several times, in truth been the one defending humanity. Heck, they could realize after the drift with the alien Kaiju, that Godzilla had been attempting to prevent their invasion, by controlling level of human pollution, basically attacking humanity.**

**A: Interesting ideas. Well, they know that Godzilla has fought and killed numerous Kaiju that have come through the Breach; on the other hand, he's done more damage to humanity than any of the Breach Kaiju. So they see it as their duty to try and stop him. As the short history of Godzilla during the briefing in this chapter shows, Godzilla is definitely way more than any one Jaeger can beat; they're basically pulling out all the stops to try and create a strike force that can take him down. And, remember, we haven't seen Pentecost's "secret weapon" yet...**

**Q: Wow! Another fantastic Pacific Rim/GodZilla crossover 's definitely to be great story and I could see you wooven the Godzilla movie storyline in the Pacific Rim that mysterious monster, could that be Bagan? Anyways, onwards true believer, excelsior!**

**A: Bagan? Hmmm… Possibly.**

**Q: This is an excellent crossover you made here. It really does justice to both Godzilla and Pacific Rim, though I haven't seen it yet.**

**So I was wondering if you'll be adding the 'vs. Destoroyah' plot line as your story progresses. And, like everyone else, the only guess on the mystery Kaiju I can think of is King Ghidorah.**

**A: Well, I will definitely be including Destoroyah, but I'm not so sure about the overall plot line from that movie.**

**Q: So far, I love this. My guess for the mystery monster is Destoroyah. Would be cool if Zilla or Gorosaurus made an appearance.**

**A: Hmmm… maybe. As it turns out, Gorosaurus does appear in this chapter, and I'm planning to have Zilla appear at some point.**

**Q: I love this story so far. :D**

**Hm… Yellow beam… Could either be Monster X (2004), Orga (doubtful), Ghidorah (also doubtful), or SpaceGodzilla (would be interesting). Might also be MechaGodzilla disguised as Godzilla. xD**

**A: Interesting guesses.**

**Q: What you've written so far is very promising; you've managed to bring Godzilla & company into Pacific Rim without really losing the essence of either universe. I look forward to reading more of this.**

**As for the mystery kaiju, I'm at a complete loss. While the description hints at King Ghidorah (hyena-laughter most obviously), the fact that you've made it stealthy means I'm stumped. Going by yellow beams the only kaiju I can think of are Ghidorah, Orga, Monster X, and Megalon.**

**Also, as the author, you're allowed to keep secrets, but can I get one question answered? Will there be some version of Mechagodzilla appearing in this story?**

**A: Thanks, I appreciate the compliment!**

**I know, it's confusing, isn't it?**

**And about the Mechagodzilla question… perhaps.**

**Q: How about the godzilla in the story is burning Godzilla / 1995 so went he's about to blow up he jumps in breach**

**A: No, he's normal.**

**Q: Your talking about Orga, aren't you? "At least one other monster that has a yellow beam." But Orga? Godzilla defeated Orga fairly 1 on 1 without any help. And as you said this Godzilla is 2003, the Godzilla that held his own with 3 Mothra, the entire might of the JSDF, and Kiryu! Orga would get screwed up so badly! Bagan or Ghidorah please I want Godzilla to have a fight.**

**A: Oh, he will have a fight on his hands. Most definitely, he will have a fight. That's all I can say for now.**


	4. Silver Dragon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla or Pacific Rim.**

**Chapter 4 – Silver Dragon**

_PPDC Shatterdome_

_Hong Kong_

Raleigh glanced around curiously as he followed Pentecost and the other Jaeger pilots down the hallway. He'd never been to this part of the Shatterdome before, so he had no idea what to expect. Mostly, though, he was intrigued about this mysterious Jaeger Pentecost had been talking about.

_Silver Dragon? I've never heard of a Jaeger with that designation before._

"This way, ladies and gentlemen," Pentecost said, gesturing to a large elevator at the end of the corridor. Raleigh followed Ozaki and Kazama into the elevator, ending up next to Newt, Gottlieb and Karkov.

As the elevator started to rise, Newt, who was standing beside Raleigh, checked his watch. As he did, the sleeve of his shirt slid back, revealing that his arm was covered in tattoos. Raleigh recognized one of them; the head of a Kaiju, one that he recognized.

"Hey, is that Dagahra?" Raleigh asked, indicating the image.

Newt looked over at Raleigh, then down at his arm in realization. "Huh? Oh, yeah. Got it a couple of years back, when I was working in Japan. You recognize it?"

"Well, my brother and I _did_ kill it," Raleigh commented wryly. "Cut its head off, if I remember correctly."

Newt looked back up at Raleigh, his eyes widening. "Whoa… you're Raleigh Becket!" He shook Raleigh's hand enthusiastically. "They said you'd be here, but I wasn't expecting to meet you!"

"Well, the Marshall tracked me down, and here I am," Raleigh explained shortly. "I'd been out of the PPDC long enough."

"Well, it's fantastic to meet you!" Newt replied excitedly. "Not surprising that you'd remember Dagahra. He was one of the biggest Category 3's ever. Almost three thousand tons of awesome!"

Raleigh raised an eyebrow, and Newt seemed to realize his error. "I meant awful," he quickly rephrased. "Awful."

"He's a Kaiju groupie," Gottlieb commented sourly. "He loves the things."

"I do not _love_ them," Newt argued. "I'm interested in them, that's all. I mean, the Kaiju _are_ the largest and most complex life forms on this planet. Unlike most people, I want to see one alive and up close someday."

"Trust me, you don't," Raleigh said.

Newt's reply was interrupted as the elevator came to a stop. The pilots and scientists filed out of the elevator, with Pentecost in the lead, and walked down another highway, until they came to a halt in front of another large door.

"What you're about to see," Pentecost said, "is one of the greatest secrets of the PPDC. No one outside of this organization or the highest levels of government has any idea that this exists."

Tapping in a code, Pentecost led the group through the double doors as they slid open. The group walked onto a large metal platform, set on a track built into the wall. Opposite the platform was a massive wall of glass, stretching out of their sight in all four directions: up, down, left and right, the wall carried on for hundreds of feet.

And behind it…

Raleigh froze, his mind stunned by the shock of what he was seeing. Behind him, Chuck Hansen muttered, "Bloody hell…"

Clearly visible behind the glass wall, inside a massive room that was clearly filled with water, was a gigantic skeleton.

The skeleton stood upright on two legs, held up by a metal support frame. It had two legs and two massive arms. Its torso was huge, the rib cage strengthened and reinforced, and it had a long, reptilian snout.

At first, Raleigh didn't know what he was looking at. But then he saw the long tail stretching out behind it, and the rows of massive bony plates running down its back, and he understood.

"Yes, that's right," Pentecost said, turning away from the skeleton to face the group. "Godzilla."

Raleigh looked around, his eyes wide. The platform was level with the skeleton's head, high above the floor of the chamber where the remains were housed.

"How is this possible?" one of the Wei triplets inquired. "Godzilla's not dead!"

"This is the _original_ Godzilla," Pentecost explained. "The one that attacked Tokyo in 1954. After it was killed using the Oxygen Destroyer, the remains of the First Kaiju remained on the bottom of Tokyo Bay. Four years ago, a scientific expedition in the area stumbled across it. We retrieved the skeleton from the ocean floor and brought it here for study."

"All right, but what does this have to do with this new Jaeger you've been talking about?" Chuck asked.

Pentecost smiled cryptically. "It has _everything_ to do with the new Jaeger, Ranger Hansen." He gestured to the scientists. "Dr. Karkov? Would you care to explain?"

Nodding, Karkov walked forward to stand beside Pentecost, then turned to face the group.

"After the skeleton of the first Godzilla was retrieved and brought to Hong Kong four years ago," he explained, "we were able to extract samples of its DNA from the bones. While all of the tissues and internal organs were disintegrated when the Oxygen Destroyer killed it, the bones were left in perfect condition, and remained virtually undamaged over the years."

Karkov glanced back up at the skeleton. "From that DNA, we were able to deduce and examine some important information about Godzilla that we had not previously confirmed, particularly about the mechanics of his cellular regeneration and healing factor. But the most interesting thing we found was that his DNA can be highly useful at bonding together and coordinating various reactions."

"Meaning… what?" Chuck asked.

Karkov smiled. "Meaning that, by using Godzilla's DNA and combining it with the same technology that we use to control the Jaegers, we were able to construct something extraordinary, which had been theoretical up until that point. A DNA-based computer, faster and more efficient than any human-built system."

"And you used that new system for this fifth Jaeger, Silver Dragon?" Raleigh asked.

Karkov nodded with a grin. "You are a very perceptive man, Mr. Becket. I'm glad to have you working with us. Yes, Silver Dragon was built using this technology, combining Godzilla's DNA with the most advanced Jaeger technology we've developed to date. The end result was the fifth Jaeger of G-Force; a Jaeger specifically designed to eliminate Godzilla."

"Thank you, Dr. Karkov," Pentecost said with a nod to Karkov. "Now, if you'll all follow me, it's time for you all to officially see Silver Dragon in person."

The group walked back off of the platform, out of the massive hangar containing the skeleton, and down another hallway, with Pentecost and the scientists in the lead.

"So, this 'Silver Dragon'… that's what you two are piloting?" Raleigh asked Ozaki and Kazama as they walked.

"Yep," Kazama replied. "And trust me, she's worth every last bit of the time and effort it took to build her. If any Jaeger's going to take down the First Kaiju, it's this one."

"I'll judge that once I've seen the thing," Raleigh quipped.

"Trust me, you won't be disappointed," Ozaki replied. "Although you may be surprised."

"Surprised?" Raleigh asked. "Why would I be surprised?"

Kazama grinned. "Let's just say she doesn't look like your typical Jaeger."

"If I could have your attention, please?" Pentecost called as they came to a halt in front of another large double door. Raleigh, Ozaki and Kazama immediately refocused on the Marshall as all conversation ceased.

"Pilots of G-Force," Pentecost announced clearly. "It's time for you all to meet the fifth Jaeger of your team. I present to you… Silver Dragon."

He tapped in a code, and the doors slid apart.

Raleigh's jaw dropped in shock.

"Unbelievable…" Herc murmured.

.

_Federal Detention Center_

_Los Angeles, California_

The man in black walked into the high-security prison virtually unmolested. All it took was a quick flash of his ID at the guards and a brief explanation for his visit, and they stood back and let him through.

When he arrived at the interrogation room where the meeting had been set up, he was satisfied to note that everything had gone according to his instructions. The prisoner was already there, seated – and handcuffed to – a metal chair on one side of the table. All that remained was a quick word with the guard on duty, instructing him to deactivate the security cameras monitoring the room and wait in the hall until he was finished.

As soon as the door closed behind the guard, the man in black walked casually into the interrogation room, immediately drawing the attention of the room's only other occupant.

Thirty-two-year-old Alexandra Springer, a member of the notorious Kaiju Cult, lifted her head to gaze coldly at her visitor. Her short-cropped blonde hair and the tattoos covering her arms and neck showed her origins.

"Who are you?" she said wearily. "I've had enough interrogations for one day."

"Oh, I think you'll be most eager to hear what I have to say," the man in black countered, leaning back in his chair.

Springer looked at him more closely, her eyes narrowing. "Do I know you?"

"Not necessarily," the man replied calmly. "But we do have common interests."

Springer's eyes widened, glancing to the security camera in the corner of the room.

"Don't worry, it's been temporarily disabled," the man in black said casually, clearly sensing her realization. "We can speak freely." He smiled. "Now, Ms. Springer…" He leaned forward, pulling up the sleeve of his shirt. "Who exactly do you think I am?"

Springer's eyes widened. Clearly visible, etched on the inside of the man's wrist, was a tattoo in black ink, identical to the one on her forehead. It was a circle with a cross contained within it, and eight curved lines emanating outwards from the center of the cross, two in each of the four quadrants formed by the cross.

"You…" she whispered, looking up at him. "You're one of the Order?"

The man in black smiled. "I am. And I have a proposition for you, Ms. Springer."

.

_PPDC Shatterdome_

_Hong Kong_

Raleigh's eyes widened as he stared into the huge room. It looked almost exactly like the launch bays where the other four Jaegers were kept; the only real difference was its occupant.

"So this is Silver Dragon," he whispered.

The Jaeger that dominated the bay was simultaneously familiar and alien to Raleigh. It was constructed entirely out of gleaming silver metal, and was clearly created from the same origins as the other Jaegers. But its appearance was utterly different.

While Silver Dragon still had two arms and two massive legs, it also had a long, segmented tail that extended behind it. Its head was different as well, with a long snout and open jaws filled with dagger-like metal teeth instead of a smooth, vaguely human "face", and two large eyes that gleamed a dull yellow, with a red vein-like conduit that extended back from the corner of each eye. A large triangular plate dominated its chest, and its hands and feet were equipped with wicked-looking claws. But by far the most recognizable part of its design was the row of large metal plates that ran down its back, extremely similar to the spines on the back of the First Kaiju.

In short, Silver Dragon resembled nothing more than a mechanical version of Godzilla, as if the First Kaiju's appearance had been captured in gleaming metal.

"Silver Dragon," Pentecost called out, stepping forward as he walked along the lengthy catwalk that crossed in front of the Jaeger. "The first – and only – Mark VI Jaeger ever built. Specifically designed to replicate the First Kaiju's power and fighting style. This, combined with the rest of G-Force, is our best hope of defeating Godzilla once and for all."

"We knew that normal Jaegers, even the most advanced ones like Striker Eureka, weren't going to do any good against the Jaeger von Jaegers," Herc explained. "So the science boys, led by Dr. Karkov and Ms. Saegusa here, dreamed up this little beauty. She's the most advanced Jaeger we've ever created." A grin crossed his face. "Piloted by these two," he added, indicating Ozaki and Kazama.

"Although," Ozaki said as he walked over to Herc and Pentecost, "Silver Dragon is kind of a mouthful, so we came up with another name."

"Which they insist on using, even though it's not protocol," Herc muttered.

"We call it Kiryu," Kazama said with his usual cocky grin. "It means Metal Dragon, which is basically the same thing, and it's a lot quicker to say. Besides, I think it's catchier."

"Kiryu," Raleigh said quietly. "Interesting name."

"As Ranger Hansen was saying," Miki Saegusa continued, "this new Jaeger is the most advanced weapon ever developed by the PPDC, and as such it's our best chance of winning a fight with Godzilla. If any Jaeger can kill him, Kiryu is the one." She closed her eyes for a moment after speaking, and Raleigh almost thought he saw a hint of regret on her face.

Seeing that Miki was distracted, Karkov took over. "Kiryu's–" He cut off at an irritated glance from Pentecost. "Sorry, sir – _Silver Dragon's_ weapons systems have been upgraded to the highest level possible. Missile launchers in its shoulders carry the same type of anti-Kaiju piercing warheads that Striker Eureka is equipped with. It also has twin blades in its arms, which can be used in hand-to-hand combat, and also have two alternative uses; they can conduct an intense electrical current into a target, or be used to fire energy blasts from a distance. An energy projector in the Jaeger's mouth can fire a powerful maser blast. Finally…" he indicated the large triangular plate on Kiryu's chest with one hand. "We have its most powerful weapon, the Absolute Zero Cannon. When fired, this weapon creates a blast of energy that will freeze matter to negative two-hundred-and-seventy-three-point-fifteen degrees Celsius, or absolute zero – the temperature at which all motion stops. With the target completely frozen in this state, any physical impact will cause the target to completely disintegrate. Even a Kaiju can be killed instantly with one shot."

Chuck whistled. "Impressive. But does it actually work?"

"I assure you, it works," Karkov said with a faint smile. "The weapon has been tested numerous times, and has been completely effective. Even Godzilla's regeneration would not protect him from the Absolute Zero weapon. _That_ is why Silver Dragon is our best chance of defeating the First Kaiju once and for all."

"Thank you, Dr. Karkov," Pentecost said with a nod. Karkov stepped back, and Pentecost addressed the group again. "Now, I know that the prospects of this mission are most likely unnerving to some of you. This is Godzilla we're talking about, after all. But remember this; in all the years since the PPDC was established, we have never formed a more powerful or better-equipped fighting force than the one we have here. G-Force has the best Rangers and equipment it could possibly have obtained, and I have full confidence in all of your ability to carry out this mission." He glanced back to where Kiryu stood, a symbol of the power and effort that was being devoted to their mission. "I couldn't have asked for a better team, and I know that with all of us working together, we can get this done. Dismissed."

Turning, the Rangers and scientists exited the hangar, leaving Kiryu behind amid the bustling activity to ready it for combat status.

.

_Federal Detention Center_

_Los Angeles_

The man in black led the way down the hall, followed by Alexandra Springer. Four guards escorted the prisoner down the hallway and out onto the helipad, where the sleek black helicopter was waiting for them.

With Springer handcuffed and ready for transport, the guards loaded her onto the aircraft. The man in black nodded to the lead guard, then shook hands with the prison warden. "Thank you for your help, Warden. I appreciate it."

The warden nodded. "Make sure that woman doesn't get herself into any more trouble. She's your responsibility now."

"I'm well aware of that," the man in black said calmly. "I intend to make sure she doesn't get out of line."

Climbing into the helicopter, the man in black seated himself across from Alexandra Springer and closed the door behind them.

"Sorry about the handcuffs, but there really wasn't anything I could do about it," he said apologetically. "It's standard protocol."

"It's fine," Springer said briefly. "As long as I can get them off soon."

The man in black smiled. "Don't worry; as soon as we get back, I'll remove them. And then we need to talk about my assignment for you."

"What assignment?" Springer inquired, narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

The man in black chuckled. "Nothing difficult. I need to find a colleague of yours for a special mission. I was told you could help me find him."

"Find who?" Springer asked.

The man's smirk widened. "I'm told you're familiar with a man called the Regulator."

Springer's eyes widened, and she inhaled sharply. "You're going to hire _him?_ Why?"

The man grinned. "Because I have a mission that requires the best. And he is the best at what he does." He extended his hand, showing her the tattoo on his wrist again. "In exchange for helping me to find him, you will be given your freedom. Or, at the very least, a chance to hide yourself from the authorities. You'll still be on the wanted list, but it's better than prison."

Springer nodded slowly, held her hand out and shook his hand. "All right. I'll help you find him."

The man in black nodded in satisfaction, sitting back in his chair. "I was hoping you would."

Springer leaned back, looking out the window into the rainy clouds. _Well, he's definitely one of the Order, and a high-ranking one at that, so I trust him… but what would this guy... what would _anyone_... want with the Regulator?_

.

_PPDC Shatterdome, Jaeger Pilots' Quarters_

_Hong Kong_

Raleigh followed Mako Mori along the hallway, towards his new quarters. After the briefing and the dramatic revelation of Silver Dragon, a.k.a. "Kiryu", Pentecost had turned Raleigh over to Mako's care again, instructing her to lead Raleigh to the room where he'd be staying during his time at the Shatterdome. Ozaki had invited Raleigh down to the cafeteria for lunch with the other pilots, but Raleigh had declined. He'd been on a plane or a helicopter for the past twenty hours, plus the hour or so he'd spent walking around the Shatterdome with Pentecost and the others, and he was exhausted. He needed sleep more than food at the moment.

His room wasn't very impressive, but he hadn't been expecting much. It was very similar to the room he'd shared with Yancy back at the Shatterdome in Alaska, except that this one only had one bed.

Dropping his duffel bag, Raleigh took a moment to stretch his arms, finally relaxing after the long hours cooped up in a military transport.

"If you need anything, my room is right across the hall," Mako said, prompting Raleigh to turn and face her. "You'll meet the potential candidates for your new partner at six hundred hours tomorrow morning. The best evaluations were taken to match them to your Drift patterns."

"What kind of evaluations?" Raleigh asked, his curiosity sparked.

"Well, I personally went over each of them myself," Mako said, "but they were also evaluated by Miki Saegusa. She's an expert on the Drift, better than anyone else we have."

"Really? What makes her so good at it?" Raleigh inquired, leaning against the wall.

"Well, as a matter of fact – although I know this may sound ridiculous to you – Miki is a psychic," Mako explained.

Raleigh waited for a moment, expecting a punch line. When none arrived, his eyes widened. "Psychic? Seriously?"

"Indeed, Mr. Becket," Mako confirmed. "She was a teacher at the ESP Research Institute in Tokyo when Marshall Pentecost recruited her for the PPDC. No one took her seriously at first, obviously; most people thought it was some kind of scam, until she was able to turn back the Kaiju designated Gezora from attacking Shanghai three years ago using only her mind. She was able to force it away from the city and into the ocean, where we intercepted it with two Jaegers and killed it. Since she's a psychic, she knows the Drift better than anyone else presently alive, so she's highly skilled at matching Jaeger pilots with their Drift partners."

Raleigh blinked. "Huh." Deciding not to press the issue, he refocused on Mako, becoming curious about her. So far, her role in the program hadn't been explained particularly well, and he was intrigued. "So… what's your story?" he asked. "The Marshall and Tendo told me you were in charge of the project that rebuilt Gipsy. Are you… some kind of engineer?"

Mako didn't reply, simply gazing back at him with an analytical expression on her face, as if she was studying him.

"Pilot?" Raleigh guessed again, trying to get a response.

Mako stiffened slightly at that question. "No," she admitted. "Not yet. But… I want to be one."

"Really? What's your simulator score?" Raleigh inquired.

She hesitated for a moment, then replied, "Fifty-one drops, fifty-one kills."

Raleigh's eyes widened in shock. _That_ was an impressive total.

"Are _you_ one of the candidates tomorrow?" he asked.

"No," she replied quietly. "The Marshall has his reasons."

"Must be some damn good reasons, with that kind of record on the simulator."

She paused, then, clearly in an attempt to change the subject, continued, "I hope you approve of my choices. I've studied your techniques and fighting strategies from all of your battles… even Alaska." She looked down as she said the last two words, clearly trying to avoid provoking his memories of that particular battle.

"Well… what do you think?" Raleigh asked out of curiosity. "What's your evaluation of me?"

"It's not really my place to comment," she protested.

"Ms. Mori, the Marshall's not here. Relax. You can comment. Trust me, I won't be offended. I've heard most things you could say already." He gave a faint smile as he spoke.

She looked down at the floor briefly, then appeared to come to a decision. "Honestly, Mr. Becket… I think you're unpredictable. You have a habit of deviating from standard combat protocols, and you've been known to take risks that have endangered yourself and your crew. In my opinion…" She faltered for a moment, then finished, "In my opinion, I don't think you're the right man for this mission."

Raleigh raised an eyebrow, surprised by the blunt nature of her response. Mako flushed and looked away, probably in embarrassment.

"Well… maybe you're right, Ms. Mori," Raleigh said eventually. "But in real combat, outside of a simulator… when you're in the real world with the Miracle Mile at your back and millions of people depending on you to save them… you make decisions." He looked her directly in the eyes, his gaze intense. "And you live with the consequences."

Mako remained motionless for a moment, then turned and walked across the hallway, into her room. She glanced back at him briefly, then closed the door firmly behind her.

_Well, that was odd_, Raleigh thought. He glanced at Mako's door for a moment, then turned and walked over to where his duffel bag was still lying on his bed. Stripping off his sweaty T-shirt, he ran his fingers over the scars on his chest and sides, created when his drivesuit's circuitry had overloaded and burned his skin on the night five years ago when Yancy had died. The burns had always symbolized the loss he had suffered… but maybe they could symbolize something else. Endurance. His will to return, back to the life he had tried to forget, and try again.

Raleigh nodded decisively.

_However this turns out… I've spent enough of my life ruled by my demons. I'm done with the past. It's time to focus on the present._

As he rummaged through his bag for a clean shirt, Raleigh had no idea that Mako was watching him through the peephole in her door.

.

_PPDC Research Vessel _Kongo-Maru

_South Pacific Ocean_

Dr. Emiko Takado, the senior scientist aboard the highly advanced Japanese research vessel _Kongo-Maru_, checked the readings on her instruments again, analyzing the data that had been collected by the ship's sensors and reinforced by its deep-sea ROVs.

_I still can't believe we've actually found Godzilla_, she thought as she gazed out the window at the dark night sky.

Dr. Takado had mixed emotions concerning the discovery. On one hand, she felt pleasure that she and her research team had finally found the legendary First Kaiju after over six months of scanning the South Pacific in search of him. But on the other, she was haunted by visions of what might happen if Godzilla were to awaken… especially in the light of recent developments.

Once again, she checked the data that the ship's sensitive instrumentation had collected over the past few weeks. There could be no mistake.

Far beneath the _Kongo-Maru_, Godzilla lay on the sea floor in hibernation. Over the past twenty-four hours, however, his heart rate had begun to increase, and his temperature was gradually rising. For whatever reason, he was awakening, slowly but inevitably.

Soon, the most powerful Kaiju in existence would emerge from his sleep, and there was nothing that anyone could do to stop it from happening.

Dr. Takado let out a sigh, leaning back in her cushioned chair and closing her eyes.

_I should get some sleep_, she thought wearily. _I haven't slept for more than a few hours in the past week…_

As Emiko Takado drifted into an uneasy sleep, she couldn't overcome the sensation that something was wrong…

.

_On the sea floor…_

Twenty-two thousand feet below the _Kongo-Maru_, a massive dark shape lay on the ocean floor, partially buried in sand. Three rows of enormous, bony plates extended down the creature's back, its thick hide shielding it against the painful cold of the water.

Suddenly, a shudder passed through the immense creature, its entire body shaking, muscles contracting. A huge tail swung sideways, smashing through a large rocky outcropping and completely demolishing the structure.

An eye opened, glowing orange and filled with dormant anger. A deep growl rumbled in the creature's chest as it came to consciousness.

Godzilla, King of the Monsters, had awakened.

Slowly, Godzilla turned his head from side to side, rising to his feet with a massive swirl of sediment. His keen eyes, far more sensitive than a human's, could see his surroundings clearly even through the almost impenetrable darkness of the deep ocean.

A human who stood there would have been rendered blind by the darkness. In fact, a human who stood there would have been crushed by the pressure and frozen by the cold. Godzilla, however, was unbothered by the extreme environment. He could breathe as easily underwater as he could on land, so he had nothing to fear from the lack of air, and the nuclear energy contained within every cell of his body could easily withstand the cold.

Godzilla tilted back his immense head, his senses becoming aware of something. Something was wrong. His environment had changed. There was an intruder, far above him.

Someone had awakened him.

With a growl, the King of the Monsters pushed off from the bottom and rose swiftly towards the surface high above, accepting the challenge.

.

_Aboard the_ Kongo-Maru_…_

Dr. Emiko Takado snapped awake as soon as the _Kongo-Maru_'s alarms began to blare. Scanning the instruments hurriedly, she froze, a chill running through her even in the warmth of the South Pacific air.

"What's wrong?" one of the technicians asked as he rushed into the lab.

Without taking her eyes off the readouts, Dr. Takado answered, "It's Godzilla. He's fully awake now, and moving."

As the rest of the vessel's crew rushed to their stations, Dr. Takado raced out of her lab and ran at full speed to the bridge. She burst into the room to see the captain shouting instructions to the bridge crew.

"Captain!" she gasped. "We have to get out of here immediately!"

"Sir!" yelled the crewmember running the sonar. "Godzilla's rising – he's coming up right under us, and moving incredibly fast! Fifteen hundred feet! Fourteen hundred!"

"Get us out of here!" the captain snapped.

"There's no time! He's moving too fast!" another crewmember shouted.

"Twelve hundred! Eleven hundred!"

"Send an SOS!" Dr. Takado ordered.

"Nine hundred! Eight hundred! Seven! Six!"

Dr. Takado stared wildly out through the bridge windows, into the Pacific night. The water seemed peaceful, but she knew all too well what was coming.

"Four hundred! Three hundred! Two hundred!" the technician yelled.

Dr. Takado turned and had enough time to take one step towards the radio before a massive impact hit the _Kongo-Maru_. Crewmembers were knocked to the floor, instruments blew out, and the control panel in front of the sonar man exploded in a shower of sparks.

A deafening roar filled the air, and the entire vessel lurched under another devastating blow. The lights went out with another explosion of sparks.

Dr. Takado propped herself up, looking out through the cracked windows just in time to see flashes of blue-white light beneath the surface, illuminating the vessel from below. The sea's black surface glowed as if it was on fire.

_Godzilla comes_, Dr. Takado thought quietly, an eerie calm enveloping her. _It is karma_.

Then there was a blinding flash of light, and a tremendous beam of blue-white fire tore through the _Kongo-Maru_. A massive fireball engulfed the research vessel, its fuel tanks detonating in secondary explosions. Crewmembers and technicians were incinerated in the searing heat.

Finally, the _Kongo-Maru_ simply vanished, torn to pieces by the blaze of multiple explosions, fire burning across a small patch of sea.

Three rows of huge, jagged spines broke the surface for a moment, then submerged as Godzilla swam away.

The destruction of the _Kongo-Maru_ had been so fast, and so complete, that no message of warning had been broadcast.

.

**AN: And here we are again. Hopefully you all had a great and successful holiday season, and Happy New Year!**

**As many of you guessed, Silver Dragon, the fifth Jaeger of G-Force, is, in fact, Kiryu. Props to everyone who got it right; hopefully you'll all enjoy this twist!**

**Also, relating to the two scenes involving the Kaiju Cult member Alexandra Springer and "the man in black"; yes, I am going somewhere with this. And yes, you will eventually find out who the man in black is, but not yet.**

**And, of course, the most exciting moment of this chapter; Godzilla has finally awakened! Hopefully his awakening was as spectacular as you were hoping, and next chapter we'll actually get to see him in action. Can't wait!**

**I actually have two end-of-chapter questions for all of you, so let's get to them. First, does anyone recognize the tattoo that "the man in black" has on his wrist? (Hint; it's from the Godzilla series). And second, does anyone know who I meant by the hinted character of "the Regulator", that the man in black is looking for? (Hint; he's a character from the Godzilla series, but he won't be exactly the same character as he is in canon).**

**Shoutouts to Prototron MJ Tornada, SupernalGodzilla, Wyvernsaurus, onyx95, Mister. Enigma, SpinoGuy, THEEVILDOER, redneck 141, Gunre The Swedish Spartan, Hercules8, PureAlphaBeast, Gojiran1954, and The-real-dragon-rider for reviewing! You guys are awesome!**

**And thanks to everyone who's read this story so far for more than 2,000 views! :)**

**As always, I appreciate feedback on my stories, so if anyone has a comment or question regarding this chapter or the story as a whole, please review! (No hate, please).**

**See you all next time!**

**Review Q&A:**

**Q: First of all, Thank you for using the title! :) Second, Have you seen the trailer for the new Godzilla movie coming out? Lastly, the secret Jaeger is Kiryu.**

**A: No problem, I actually really like that title, so thanks for suggesting it! Yes, I have definitely seen the new Godzilla trailer, and it looks AWESOME! It looks like Legendary's done a fantastic job of making a realistic, good Godzilla movie, and I can't wait to see it! And finally, yep, it's Kiryu! Congratulations, you called it! :)**

**Q: (Starting dramatic music)(Dun Dun) Before MechaGodzilla… (Dun Dun) Before Kiryu… (Dun Dun) There was!... Silver Dragon! (Dun)(Music Stops abruptly) Wait. Who… What… When… Why?**

**P.S. I bet Miki was searching through the pilots mind during the debriefing. Probably seeing how much hate they have on Godzilla.**

**Come on Sleeping Head (Godzilla). Wake Up! The Jaegers are coming! G-Force is coming! Wake Up and show them why you are mankind greatest error. Why you are the one who knocks! Why you are… THE KING OF MONSTERS!**

**ALL HAIL GODZILLA (Japan's greatest creation for nearly 60 years)**

**A: Well, actually, Silver Dragon **_**is**_** Kiryu, but you were close! :) I figured that I should try to introduce at least some of the "mechas" from the Godzilla movies, and what better way to do that than by making them Jaegers?**

**As for Miki… well, she was looking through their minds during the debriefing, but it was mainly to evaluate their professionalism and their reactions to Godzilla, not just to see if any of them specifically hate him. We'll be hearing a lot more from her in future chapters, so don't worry.**

**And as you've said, Godzilla has indeed awakened! Now let's see what he's going to do… (laughs evilly)**

**Q: If the fifth Jaeger is what I think it is, then the mission will end up a complete failure when it heads Godzilla roaring.**

**Plus it was a good way to show that Godzilla isn't some mindless beast like they thought he was, along with the Final Wars reference. Also, since you plan on having Zilla, and if we get to have a Godzilla vs. Zilla fight, will it be more like the one from the IDW comics? And will also be adding Baby Godzilla in the future?**

**A: I was hoping someone would bring this up. Yes, that may be a problem.**

**As for a Godzilla vs. Zilla fight… well, I don't know what the fight in the IDW comics was like, so no, probably not. But it won't be the same as the fight in Final Wars, that's for sure. And Baby Godzilla… Maybe, at some point.**

**Q: Four jaegers, and what I'm guessing will be Kiryu or another Mechagodzilla, all against Godzilla. Unless the mysterious Kaiju, Zero, makes an appearance, I think I know how this fight will go.**

**Badly, very, very badly.**

**For the PPDC not Godzilla… just clarifying.**

**A: Yep, it's Kiryu! You got it!**

**And… yeah, I don't see this fight ending well.**

**Q: Awesome chapter, my friend :)**

**I realized that there is four Kaijus that have Godzilla's DNA in them: SpaceGodzilla, Biollante, Orga and Megaguirus… They could be like a team sent from the breach to destroy Godzilla.**

**I'm also looking forward to when Hannibal Chau appears :)**

**Will Mothra appear? and will the Twin fairy's appear too?**

**I suddenly have the image in my head that Hannibal Chau has them in a small Cage on his desk and Chau's ultimate goal is probably to make a fortune of Godzilla when the jaeger's kill him, maybe even keep one of Godzilla's teeth's as a souvenir or a Trophy.**

**A: Thanks! :)**

**That would definitely be a formidable team. I can say that all four of those Kaiju will eventually appear in the story, but I can't say anything more than that.**

**And yeah, I'm also looking forward to when Chau appears. He should be a great character to write. :)**

**Well, Mothra and the twin fairies have already appeared in this universe, technically, since the original **_**Mothra**_** film is canon to this story… but, regarding the question of whether Mothra will appear again, let me put it this way. Apart from Godzilla, Mothra is one of the most famous Kaiju in the Godzilla film series. Would I really **_**not**_** include her? ;)**

**And, regarding Chau… his ultimate plan of making a fortune of Godzilla does indeed make sense, so I may include that. Keeping the twin fairies in a cage on his desk? Less likely, but you never know. It is a very amusing image.**

**Q: This story is very similar to another story called Rise of a King. Coincidence?**

**A: I have, in fact, read the story "Rise of the King" (also a Godzilla/Pacific Rim crossover), although I didn't read it until after I'd posted the first two chapters of this story. As soon as I read it, though, I thought, "Well, crap, somebody's going to jump on me for this one." Some scenes do look similar; I will admit that.**

**But in all honesty, I did not base this story on "Rise of the King"; I agree that some of the story is quite similar to it, but I think that's mainly because there are only so many different ways to write one scene, so I tried to stay true to what happened in the **_**Pacific Rim**_** movie. Also, if you look at the overall stories, they're actually very different; for one thing, in that story there is no Breach and no alien Kaiju, Monster Island exists, and the direction in which I'm planning to take this story is completely different from that story. I do appreciate your bringing this to my attention; I respect people who are willing to point things like this out.**

**Q: Norris detector activated…**

**Norris-Meter: Chuck Norris approves this story!**

**A: Thank you, sir!**

**Q: Is Captain Gordon in the story?**

**A: He will be in the story at some point, yes.**

**Q: So… Silver Dragon is Mecha Godzilla isn't it.**

**Also the identity of the second category 5 is either Ghidorah or Destoroyah. As both are proven able to defeat Godzilla (depending on the circumstances), and both can fly, which would make them move faster than other Kaiju, and more stealthily.**

**A: Well, Kiryu, actually, but you were close.**

**And regarding the Kaiju guess… Interesting guesses. Good reasoning.**

**Q: It just hit me if in the first chapter had a cat 5 then what is at the end a cat 6 or what?**

**A: Possibly.**

**Q: THIS IS SUPERCOOL! I love Godzilla with all my heart, I watch his movies since I was four years old! Thank you so much for doing this, I love the Pacific Rim film, but adding Godzilla only makes it more awesome. Please continue this fanfic!**

**A: Thanks for the compliment! Yeah, I love Godzilla and Pacific Rim too, so I decided to see if I could write a story that combines them. Glad to know you enjoy it!**

**Q: I love this story A LOT! Not only have you made Godzilla as awesome that he is usual but you know that he is not just brute force he has brains as well. You're awesome, please continue this story!**

**A: Thanks again! I know, some people seem to underestimate Godzilla's intelligence, so I wanted to be sure to emphasize that he has brains as well as brawn. Glad you like the story, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)**

**Q: Mommagon! Hast to be!**

**I'm really enjoying your fusion of the two universes, I'm having so much fun reading them.**

**My real guesses are gabara, and titanosaurus. I haven't seen the movies in a long time but I think those have the laugh? But for sure they have the longer necks.**

**A: Well, thanks! Hope you had fun reading this chapter! :)**

**Hmmm… Interesting guesses.**

**Q: So far I love this story, the Jaegers of G-Force were a given of course, but number 5? That's a twist I like. Silver Dragon huh? Kiryu means Metal Dragon so an appears by him as a secret Mk. VI would be awesome.**

**So the guesses I've read are Ghidorah as the most common, Destoroyah but he has no yellow beam, Orga (myself and a few others) he would easily match the alien Kaiju description but unlikely, SpaceGodzilla no yellow beam, Bagan who my guess would have a red beam, and Monster X, which would really benefit the plot.**

**As for Godzilla, 2003 is the definition of an Evil Godzilla bent on seeing the world burn. Godzilla 1989-1994 I could understand cutting humanity some slack but this guy? If you intend Miki to have a neural connection to this guy maybe consider adding Godzilla traits to Miki, not saying make her physical like him but like, easy to anger, quick to fight, aggressive, dominant, it'd be a good character evolution for both of them.**

**Also the aliens from the breach, are they going to be the Pacific Rim aliens or some Godzilla franchise aliens?**

**So far good job I live it, keep up the good work! :)**

**A: Yep, you called it! Kiryu as a Mark VI; hopefully that was awesome enough for you. I did include the thing about Kiryu meaning "Metal Dragon", just so the nickname would make sense.**

**Yes, those are all good guesses. Don't worry, we'll know who the mysterious Kaiju is eventually.**

**Well, yeah, I get what you're saying here. But this Godzilla won't be 100% identical to the 2003 Godzilla; his physical appearance is the same, but his personality will be somewhat different. I'm including some of the 2003 Godzilla's personality, but I'll also be incorporating some personality elements from the Godzilla shown in **_**Final Wars**_**, as well as some from the 1989-1994 Godzilla. So no, this Godzilla is not **_**entirely**_** the same creature.**

**And as for the aliens from the Breach… the ones featured here are the same aliens from **_**Pacific Rim**_**, I've just changed some of the Kaiju that they use and adding some Kaiju from the Godzilla films as Breach Kaiju. I may include some aliens from the Godzilla series at some point, but not at the moment.**

**Q: I like the accuracy of all the characters. I watch most of the Godzilla movies as a kid, so I know most, if not all the monsters. I don't think the mystery monster is King Ghidorah, since you clearly stated in chapter one that it had arms, although they were bent at awkward angles. Biollante has the size, but in the movie she is classified as an "Earth Defender", almost like Mother Nature monsterfied (It's like personified, but in the form of a monster.) Orga is possible, because of the yellow beam, but he uses his massive hands and arms much more than his jaws. Destoroyah has the size and the ferocity, but his energy based weapon is purple, not yellow. Monster X v.1 or v.2 don't work, since v.1 is par size with Godzilla, and v.2 doesn't have any arms. So, in short, I'm stumped. Not hating, but for future reference, King Caesar DOES include humans in the list of things he protects. But if I was a creative writing teacher and had to grade this rough draft, I would say 99%. The 1% is because of a few grammar mistakes here and there, but nothing significant.**

**A: A very thorough evaluation. Don't worry, the mystery Kaiju's identity will be revealed eventually.**

**Regarding King Caesar; Yes, I know he usually includes humans in the list of things he protects, but this isn't the same role from the Godzilla movies. He's not an "ancient guardian" here; in this story, he's just another one of the alien Kaiju that were sent through the Breach. Sort of like he is in **_**Final Wars**_**.**

**Well, thanks for the feedback! I appreciate it! :)**


	5. Drift Match

**Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla or Pacific Rim.**

**Chapter 5 – Drift Match**

.

_PPDC Shatterdome_

_Hong Kong_

_Candidate Trials, 0600 Hours_

Raleigh almost sighed as he ducked under the man's next swing. _This guy's just plain sloppy, that's all there is to it_, he thought.

Raleigh whipped his staff from left to right, knocking the man's feet out from under him. As the candidate slammed down on his back, Raleigh spun, placing the tip of the staff against his neck, and held his position for a moment.

"Five to one," Mako called from where she was observing the trials, flanked by Pentecost and Miki Saegusa.

Raleigh turned to face Pentecost with an audible sigh. "I thought you said you'd found people who matched up with my Drift patterns. None of this lot have been able to keep up with me."

Pentecost remained calm. "Mr. Becket, these are the best candidates we have."

Raleigh considered for a moment, then came to a decision. He shook his head. "No, they're not." He pointed with the staff, indicating Mako. "How about we give her a shot?"

Mako's eyes widened in surprise.

Pentecost shook his head almost immediately. "Out of the question."

Raleigh's eyes narrowed. "Why not?"

"It's not a question, Mr. Becket," Pentecost said coolly. "Ms. Mori is not one of the candidates. Choose from the options available to you."

"She's an option," Raleigh countered. "She has a perfect simulator score, so she's got to be better than the other candidates."

Pentecost glared at Raleigh. "Mr. Becket, this is not up for discussion–"

"Let her go," Miki Saegusa said quietly.

"What?" Pentecost turned to face her, his face incredulous.

Miki nodded. "Let her try. If they're compatible, it'll be exactly what you need." She smiled faintly. "You can't deny that she's got the makings of a great pilot. She _does_ have a perfect score on the simulator."

Pentecost appeared conflicted, but Miki gazed calmly back at him with a perfectly composed expression on her face.

Finally, Pentecost sighed. "Fine." He nodded to Mako.

A few moments later, Mako walked forward into the center of the ring, holding a staff identical to Raleigh's. Her stance was calm and poised, clearly prepared.

Raleigh warily circled her, raising his guard. Mako didn't react, remaining motionless.

_She's testing me…_ He took the bait, swinging his staff in and tapping her on the left shoulder. "One-zero," he announced.

Faster than he could react, Mako whirled, whipping her own staff over and batting his out of the way, before tapping the tip of her own staff against his neck.

"One-one," she replied calmly, a faint smile coming to her face.

Raleigh raised an eyebrow, impressed. "Not bad."

Mako grinned. "I'm just getting started."

They both entered solid fighting stances, this time both poised and ready.

After a few seconds, Raleigh tensed, then lunged at her with a yell.

Mako charged, meeting his yell with her own as their staffs clashed.

.

_Several minutes later…_

Raleigh and Mako came to an abrupt halt, their staffs pressed against each other's necks.

Raleigh's eyes widened in astonishment. _Five to five? Did we… did we just _tie_? How's that even possible?_

Mako's eyes were also wide, as she stared back at Raleigh. There was an unreadable expression on her face, but before she could say anything, Pentecost cut them off.

"That's enough," he called out. "I've made my decision."

"So have I," Raleigh replied, leaning on his staff and indicating Mako with one hand. "She's my copilot."

Mako's eyes widened in shock, as she looked over at Raleigh.

Pentecost shook his head. "No, she's not."

"_What?_" Raleigh asked in disbelief.

"I said, Mr. Becket, she is not your copilot," Pentecost said.

"She's the only one of these candidates who's been able to match me – the only one who's even come _close_ to matching me!" Raleigh argued. "She's exactly the kind of copilot I need."

"We're not discussing this, Mr. Becket," Pentecost snapped. "I've made my decision; report to the Shatterdome in four hours, and find out who your copilot will be."

Raleigh watched in shock as Pentecost turned and exited the room, Mako following behind him.

Raleigh sighed, lowering his head as the rest of the candidates filed out of the room.

"Don't worry," a soft voice said from behind him. "He'll come around."

Raleigh turned to face Miki Saegusa, who was watching him with the same strangely detached, penetrating gaze that he'd seen her with during the briefing.

"What exactly makes you so sure?" Raleigh asked wearily. "In my experience, the Marshall doesn't usually let other people change his mind."

"Well, he'll have to in this case," Miki said matter-of-factly. "The fact is, she's exactly the copilot you need."

Raleigh's eyes widened, as he remembered what Mako had told him about Miki.

"_She's psychic."_

"You mean…" he murmured.

Miki nodded. "I could sense it very clearly. You're Drift-compatible. Extremely so."

"Okay, but how does that help? Unless I can convince the Marshall to let Mako be my copilot, there's no way she'll be allowed to work with me."

Miki smiled faintly. "I think I can persuade Marshall Pentecost. But I would not recommend antagonizing him; we're all on the same side here, and you're not going to get anywhere by making him irritated at you."

Raleigh sighed. "Fine. But I know you can tell. Mako's got what it takes. I need her as my copilot; none of those other candidates even come close to her level."

"Very true, Mr. Becket," Miki replied. "Don't worry." She smiled reassuringly. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you, Ms. Saegusa," Raleigh said.

Miki nodded, then turned and left the room.

Raleigh gazed after her for a moment, pondering what she'd said.

"_You're Drift-compatible. Extremely so."_

"Well, the Marshall doesn't seem to think that's enough," he muttered to himself. "Hopefully she can talk him around."

With that, Raleigh turned and headed towards the cafeteria. The physical exertion had left him drained, and he was starving.

.

_Unknown Location_

The man in black led the way into his central ops room, radiating confidence. Alexandra Springer followed behind him, newly released from her restraints. Several guards in black uniforms trailed the pair, keeping a watchful eye on Springer.

The man in black seated himself in an elegant, padded chair next to a wooden desk, smiling at Springer as he indicated a second chair beside his. "Please, sit. Make yourself at home."

Springer sat down with a nod. "Thank you."

They remained seated for a few moments, looking around and watching the bustling activity around them.

"So," the man in black continued conversationally, drawing Springer's attention. "You told me in Los Angeles that you knew how to find the Regulator. Now that we're here, I'd like to know how."

Springer nodded. "Well, people like him aren't easy to find, but I know where to look. In my line of work, the Regulator's legendary. Anything – a sniper op, assassination, theft – he can get you anything. The problem is actually locating the guy." She smiled. "Fortunately, he does have a few business partners, and I have the distinction of being one of them. As such, I have a personal line to him. Untraceable, so we can't find his location."

"All right, then," the man in black said. "So, can you find him for me?"

Springer nodded. "Yes, I can. I can tell him that you want to hire him – that is why you want to find him, isn't it?"

The man in black nodded, smirking. "Most definitely."

"Then yeah, I can call him, tell him that you want to hire him, and arrange a meeting. You're going to have to convince him to go along with your deal, though."

The man in black chuckled. "Fortunately, my dear Alexandra, I can be very persuasive. Trust me, convincing the Regulator to hear me out shouldn't be difficult."

Springer nodded slowly, thinking it over. "All right, I'll call him. But where do you want to meet him?"

"Let him choose," the man in black said calmly. "He'll probably feel more secure that way."

Springer considered, then shrugged. "Fine. I'm going to need an isolated phone line, though."

The man in black smiled, rising to his feet. "Very well, then. Follow me, please."

Standing up, Springer followed him out of the room and down a hallway into a conference room, where they sat in padded revolving chairs on opposite sides of a large wooden table.

The man in black removed a black cell phone from his pocket, with no labels or identifying markings on it, and handed it to Springer.

Springer raised an eyebrow, but took the phone from him and dialed the familiar number. She had it memorized, from the numerous times she'd had reason to call her acquaintance.

After several rings, the phone clicked.

"Hello?" Springer asked. "This is Alexandra Springer." She paused, then spoke the code words they'd prepared for this occasion. "The Shadow calls you. A dark wing has risen."

Finally, the familiar drawling voice echoed over the phone. "_Well, hello there, Alexandra. Lovely to hear your voice again._" He paused. "_Didn't you get arrested for trying to bomb an airplane in Los Angeles?_"

"I did," Alexandra confirmed. "Someone broke me out." She lowered her voice. "One of the Order."

There was a brief pause. "_Really?_" Despite the casual tone, she could sense curiosity. The Regulator was intrigued.

"Yes," Springer said. "He's a high-ranking member; he bears the tattoo."

"_Ooh, fancy,_" the Regulator murmured. "_He wants to talk to me, I'm guessing?_"

"Yes," Springer said. "He says he wants to hire you."

"_Put him on speaker._"

Springer nervously set the phone down on the conference table and pressed the button that set it to speaker mode.

The man in black, seated across from Springer, spoke up. "Good evening, sir."

"_The same to you,_" the Regulator responded pleasantly. "_My apologies, but I'm running on a tight schedule, so if you have something important to discuss with me, let's dispense with the pleasantries._"

"Agreed," the man in black replied, leaning back in his chair. "My colleagues and I have need of your services. There is a certain mission we are undertaking – one vital to our ultimate aims – and we require someone with your skill to help us accomplish it. It is vital that we meet with you as soon as possible." He smiled. "We are, of course, willing to pay high quality for your services."

The Regulator paused briefly, obviously thinking it over. "_Okay, I'll bite. What's the mission?_"

"Without giving away too many details, let's just say it involves… a certain Kaiju. Quite a notable one, in fact."

There was a brief silence in the room, as realization seeped into Springer's mind.

_Does he really mean…_

The Regulator cut in, his tone having changed; a note of surprise had entered it. "_Are you really referring to who I _think_ you're talking about?_"

The man in black smirked. "I am. The Jaeger von Jaegers, as he is so melodramatically known." His smile widened. "The King of the Monsters himself."

"_Godzilla, huh?_" The Regulator now seemed very intrigued. He chuckled. "_All right, you have my attention. Where do you want to meet?_"

"I'll let you decide," the man in black said. "Just to make sure you feel comfortable."

The Regulator was silent for a few moments. Then his voice echoed from the phone, having returned to its usual drawling tones. "_Okay, if that's how you want it. How soon can you get to Tokyo?_"

The man in black gazed at the phone for a moment, interest plain in his eyes. "I could be there in a matter of hours."

"_Good._" Springer couldn't see the Regulator's face, of course, but she imagined him with his usual cocky smirk on his face. "_I'll see you two there at 9:00 P.M. tonight. A place called the Blue Nova. I'll text an address to this phone. Does that work for you?_"

The man in black nodded to Springer. "Excellent. See you there."

"_I'll be looking forward to it. See you there, Alexandra._" There was a click, and the Regulator was gone.

After five seconds of silence, the phone abruptly buzzed as it received a text message. The man in black picked it up, examined the message briefly, and then slid it back into his pocket. "I know where that is," he said calmly. Standing up, he smiled to Springer. "Let's get going, Ms. Springer. From what I know about the Regulator, he isn't a patient man."

"You're right about that," she replied. "But you still haven't told me exactly what you want him to do."

"I'll tell you when I tell him. It saves time, and I can't risk any word of this getting out." The man in black started for the door, brushing past Springer as she stood up to follow him. "Come along, my dear. The clock is ticking."

Springer followed him out into the hallway. "Just answer me one question," she said. "Are you _really_ going after Godzilla?"

The man in black paused, turning to face her. He smiled oddly. "Yes," he said. "But not to kill him." He turned and resumed walking.

"Then why?" Springer called out.

The man in black came to a stop again, smirking as he glanced back at her.

"To _control_ him," he said simply, and then turned away, walking back towards the main operations room.

Springer hurried after him, her mind whirling in confusion.

_How could he possibly be planning to _control_ Godzilla? Who _is_ this guy?_

.

_Main Lab for Project G-Force_

_PPDC Shatterdome_

_Hong Kong_

Pentecost swept into the laboratory, glancing around as he eyed the four scientists currently busy at their work. Newt was examining a large tissue sample in a glass tube filled with nutrient fluid, while Gottlieb was checking several calculations on a board, Miyuki was going over some readouts, and Karkov was reading some kind of research paper. All four scientists looked up as Pentecost entered, snapping to attention.

"At ease, gentlemen and lady," Pentecost said. "What news have you gotten?"

"Well, sir, I haven't heard from Dr. Takado on the _Kongo-Maru_ yet today," Karkov said, "but Dr. Otonashi and I have been going over old reports involving Godzilla, so we can be prepared and better equip G-Force to fight him."

"Find anything interesting?" Pentecost inquired.

"Honestly; not really," Miyuki confessed. "To make any real discoveries regarding his physiology, we'd need more samples of his DNA; _fresh_ samples, more than we could get from the skeleton of the first one."

"Well, sadly, there really isn't anything we can do about that," Pentecost said. "How is work on Silver Dragon coming?"

Karkov smiled. "Well, fortunately, I have better news to report on that subject, sir. The final systems checks on Kiryu – I mean, Silver Dragon – will be finished by tomorrow. Within twenty-four hours, she will be fully equipped and ready for battle."

"Excellent," Pentecost said, turning to Newt and Gottlieb. "How about you two? Anything to report?"

"Well, actually, I do have something, but it's not related to Godzilla," Newt said, turning back towards the tank and rolling over a cart with two specimen trays on it, each of which had a large chunk of purple flesh on it. "I was studying some samples of the Kaiju that have come through the Breach, and I found something very troubling." He indicated the specimen in the left tray. "This sample was taken from Mutavore, the Kaiju that attacked Sydney two days ago." With his other hand, he pointed to the specimen on the right, which was identical to the first one. "And _this_ sample was taken from a different Kaiju, a Category 3 that attacked San Diego." His eyes narrowed. "_Six years ago._"

Pentecost's eyes widened for a moment as he stared at Newt.

"They're the same," Karkov mused, walking up to the cart and looking closely at the two chunks of flesh.

"Not just physically," Newt said emphatically. "Genetically, they have the exact same DNA. Absolutely identical, in every way."

"They're clones," Karkov breathed in shock.

"But the Kaiju each look different," Miyuki pointed out. "How could that be the case if they have the same DNA?"

"I think they're _designed_ to look differently," Newt said emphatically.

"Designed?" Pentecost asked.

"Okay, he's officially insane," Gottlieb muttered to himself.

"Hey!" Newt exclaimed. "I'm serious!" He turned back to face Pentecost. "Look, we've always wondered why the Breach appeared; why the Kaiju started to come through. I don't think they're naturally created creatures, like Godzilla or the other Kaiju that appeared a few decades ago. I think they're _made_, grown and shaped to meet various needs."

"So… you think they're artificial?" Karkov continued. "That the Kaiju we've been facing ever since the Breach opened are being created by something?"

Newt nodded. "Or by some_one_." His expression turned plaintive as he turned to Pentecost. "Marshall, I triple-checked the DNA test. There's no way this can be a coincidence, especially since each Kaiju has a different outward appearance, but the same DNA."

"He's right," Karkov confirmed. "Such a thing is not possible. If the Kaiju were a natural, breeding population, then at least some of their genetic structure would have to vary with each individual; that's the case with every species in existence on this planet."

"Except," Newt continued, "for animals that have been created via cloning."

Pentecost considered this for a long moment. "So, what you're telling me is; you think that something, some… entity… on the other side of the Breach, is creating the Kaiju and sending them through to attack us, like a general sending soldiers into battle?"

"_Yes_," Newt said emphatically. "That's exactly what I'm saying."

Karkov decided to weigh in again. "Sir, I've been working with Dr. Geiszler for some time; in my experience, his methods may be a trifle eccentric, but I've yet to find fault with his expertise, and I have full confidence in his abilities."

"_Thank_ you, Jake," Newt said, grinning. "Good to know I have your support." His smile faded somewhat. "Although, you _did_ steal my big reveal about Godzilla's intelligence in the G-Force briefing…"

"Hey!" Karkov complained. "We agreed beforehand that you could talk about his history and the problems with the first G-Force, and I would get to talk about his intelligence. That was our deal, and you know it!"

Newt sighed. "Yeah, you're right," he muttered. "Sorry."

Karkov smiled faintly. "It's fine."

"If you're quite finished, gentlemen?" Pentecost asked.

Karkov immediately flushed in embarrassment, and he promptly snapped to attention, refocusing on Pentecost. "Sorry, sir."

"Not a problem, Dr. Karkov," Pentecost assured him. "Now, Dr. Geiszler… did you have anything else to add?"

"Actually, I _did_ have something else to say," Newt replied. "I think there's a way I can learn more about the Breach Kaiju." He walked over to the tank containing a large tissue sample. "This," he said, indicating the tank's contents, "is a partial brain from a Kaiju. It's still alive; we've been able to keep it intact, and preserve minor brain functions. Now, if I can use the same technology that is used to connect the two pilots of a Jaeger, I think I can tap into those brain functions, and link into all of this Kaiju's memories. They should still be in there, preserved in its subconscious mind, like trace routines on a computer. If I can complete that process, I'll know everything the Kaiju knew." He grinned triumphantly. "Including its origins."

Gottlieb chose this moment to cut in. "Are you actually saying that you want to _Drift_ with a Kaiju brain?" He snorted in disgust. "It's official; you've completely lost your mind. There's no way that could work, and even if it did, it could easily kill you!"

"It can work!" Newt argued. "If I have access to the right equipment–"

"Dr. Geiszler," Pentecost interrupted. "I apologize, but I'm afraid I can't authorize that. Dr. Gottlieb is correct; this process would be extremely dangerous for you, and there is no guarantee that we could actually gain anything from it."

"But…"

"My word on this is _final_, Dr. Geiszler," Pentecost cut Newt off.

With a frustrated sigh, Newt turned back to his work.

"Well, if we're done with that bout of madness, I actually _do_ have an urgent matter to discuss," Gottlieb said, leaning on his cane as he walked forward. "This one also involves the Breach Kaiju, and it's a matter of great urgency. According to my calculations, Godzilla is no longer the greatest threat we're forced to deal with."

That got everyone's attention. Pentecost immediately turned around, his eyes wide. "Would you mind explaining, Dr. Gottlieb?" he inquired.

"I would be happy to, sir." Gottlieb turned back to a large chalkboard on which he had been scribbling various notes, equations and calculations. "Now, when the Breach first opened eleven years ago, the Kaiju were smaller and less powerful than they are now, and much more time passed between each attack. Correct?"

"Yes," Pentecost acknowledged.

"Now, over the course of the war, Kaiju attacks began occurring at a steadily increasing rate," Gottlieb explained. "More and more of them began to appear, and they started getting bigger, stronger, faster and more deadly."

Gottlieb turned to face Pentecost and his fellow scientists. "Now, during the last few years, the time between Kaiju attacks has been significantly reduced, in an exponential process. Every time the Kaiju attack, they've usually become bigger and more dangerous, and every time, the next attack occurs after a shorter period of time than the last."

"So what is this supposed to _mean_, exactly?" Newt asked.

"_For God's sake, let me finish!_" Gottlieb snapped. Newt immediately shut up.

Becoming increasingly agitated, Gottlieb began pacing in front of his chalkboard. "Based on the current data, I worked out an algorithm to predict how rapidly this trend will worsen if the increase proceeds at the same rate. The results, to put it mildly, are terrifying." He came to a halt, his eyes wild. "The gap between the first attack on San Francisco and the next one, in Manila, was six months. The next gap, between Manila and Cabo, was four months. Fast-forward to the present day; the time gap between the attack on Sydney two days ago and the one before that was a week."

Gottlieb refocused on Pentecost, his gaze becoming more intense. "If the amount of time between attacks continues to lessen, attacks will become more and more frequent until we're facing a Kaiju attack every ten minutes. And, worse, the number of Kaiju participating in the attacks has also increased. Originally, there was only one Kaiju in each attack. Over time, however, double events have become fairly common. The attack on Sydney was the first ever triple event. If we scale it up accordingly…" His voice trailed off.

Karkov finished the older man's thought. "Then not only will the frequency of Kaiju attacks increase, as well as their power… but the number of Kaiju in each attack will also increase?"

"Exactly," Gottlieb replied. He then refocused on Pentecost, his expression hardened. "Marshall, if we do not act quickly, we will be facing the apocalypse. No amount of Jaegers, certainly not the reduced amount we have now, will be able to hold back this tide. Humanity will be wiped from the Earth… unless we can find some way to stop this from happening."

"The only way to do that would be to close the Breach," Pentecost said. "And nothing we've ever tried has succeeded in doing that."

"Well, we have to find a way," Gottlieb insisted. "Because within a matter of days, there will be another attack. And this time there will be four. And then five, and then six–"

"And then we're dead," Pentecost finished. "Yes, Doctor, I know."

"You're going to need all of the Jaegers you can get," a soft voice pointed out. Pentecost, startled, turned around, to see Miki Saegusa standing in the doorway.

Pentecost's eyes widened in surprise. Miki could move quietly enough that sometimes people didn't notice her until she spoke up. It could be unsettling occasionally.

Miki gazed calmly back at him. "_All_ of the Jaegers you can get," she repeated. "And all of the pilots."

Pentecost sighed. He knew exactly what she was referring to.

"You're talking about Mako," he said.

"I am," Miki confirmed. "You mustn't let your urge to protect her interfere with your judgment. She's a grown woman, Marshall; let her make her own decisions."

Pentecost's eyes narrowed. "She's not ready."

"She's more ready than any of the other potential candidates," Miki countered. "And I could sense it, when she was sparring with Raleigh. They're Drift-compatible, Marshall. They have a stronger connection than most Drift partners, in fact. The two of them are exactly what you need."

Pentecost was clearly agonizing over the decision. Miki pressed on. "Mako is the best trainee we have, and she's clearly a good match for Raleigh. Tell me you couldn't sense that when you were watching their match."

Pentecost remained silent for a long moment. Then he sighed deeply. "You're right. There's no other choice." He exhaled slowly. "Mako has to decide this for herself. But I'll tell her she has my permission."

Miki nodded.

Pentecost turned to the other scientists. "Keep me updated on any new developments." Turning, he exited the lab.

Walking up beside Miki, Karkov watched as Pentecost strode away down the hall. "A very persuasive argument," he commented.

Miki glanced over at him, a faint smile coming to her face. "He needed to hear it."

Karkov smiled. "I agree with you there."

.

_Conn Pod of Gipsy Danger_

_PPDC Shatterdome_

_Hong Kong_

Raleigh walked into the familiar Conn Pod, glancing around. A faint smile spread across his face as he took in the familiar view.

_It's been too long._

Although Raleigh had usually been the left hemisphere of Gipsy Danger when he'd been piloting alongside Yancy, for some reason he decided to shift over to the right side, taking up his brother's old position.

Raleigh grinned wryly as he stepped onto the foot pads. Immediately, the machinery went to work, connecting to his drivesuit and locking him into place.

As the process was completed, Raleigh heard footsteps on the metal deck. Obviously, his new copilot was here.

"I'll take this side, if you don't mind," he said casually, glancing over. Then his eyes widened in shock.

Mako smiled back at him, wearing a black drivesuit identical to his own. "Not a problem at all, Mr. Becket."

Raleigh stared at her for a moment, stunned. Then a grin spread across his face.

.

In the LOCCENT, Marshall Pentecost eyed the sensor readouts. He was flanked by Herc Hansen and Jacob Karkov, while Tendo Choi was seated at the front of the room, inspecting various readings for the Jaeger's systems. Miki Saegusa stood in the back of the room, silently watching the Jaeger as the procedures continued. Ozaki and Kazama were also in the room; Kazama was casually leaning back in one of the chairs, while Ozaki was standing beside Tendo, his eyes locked on Gipsy Danger with interest.

"Both pilots are locked in, sir," Tendo reported. "Rangers? Ready for neural handshake?"

"Ready, sir," Raleigh called over the command net.

"Ready," Mako added.

Pentecost's eyes narrowed briefly, hesitant. But he shook off his doubts and pressed on.

_Miki's right. She needs to make her own decisions._

"Engage neural handshake, Mr. Choi."

"Engaging, sir."

.

_Main Lab for Project G-Force_

Newt wheeled a cart into the lab, glancing around hastily to make sure that he hadn't been spotted. On the cart was an object that most scientists in his field would have recognized as a portable neural rig.

"Come on, come on, come on…" Newt chanted, his eyes wide and nervous as he swiftly set to work, manipulating various instruments as he readied the neural rig for activation. He connected one set of the rig's readouts to the partial Kaiju brain, which he had removed from the tank.

The other set was wired to a headset, which Newt was now holding in one hand. He sat in a secure chair next to the rig and the brain, and spoke into a recorder.

"Ah, Kaiju drift, attempt one," he muttered. "This process is highly risky, and could potentially result in my death; however, if it is successful, I will obtain valuable information that may be highly useful to the Jaeger Program's efforts to drive back the Breach Kaiju." He paused. "And Herman… if you're listening to this, either I'm alive… in which case, ha, ha, I win… or I'm dead, in which case, you failed to stop me, so… ha, ha, I win." He gulped nervously. "Well, here goes." He secured the headset over his head, fastening it into place, and checked the final readouts. "Engaging Drift in three… two… one…"

Newt inhaled deeply, bracing himself, and pressed the button.

There was a blinding flash of light, and an explosion of images rushed through Newton Geiszler's brain.

_First it was just images from his own life. His childhood. Growing up. School. College. Joining the PPDC. Being assigned to Project G-Force._

_But then… then it changed._

_Darkness, crossed by the searing light and crackle of energy bolts._

_A massive structure, almost like an assembly line. The dark shapes of Kaiju, locked in place by complicated, alien machinery. Pain, tremendous pain, as their flesh and bone were shaped, altered, by the machinery, readied for different purposes, but the same mission._

_Kill. Destroy. Purge._

_More information, the sounds of roars, blazing energy, surging water. All connected, thoughts shared, sensations exchanged._

_Then the light overwhelmed him, searing through Newt's mind and blasting him into oblivion._

.

_Conn Pod of Gipsy Danger_

Raleigh inhaled sharply, his mind suddenly filled with the familiar surge of images. All of his memories, and Yancy's, were now joined by new images. Mako's memories, flowing through his mind, as his were through hers. Also included was the connection to the Jaeger, the two of them now synchronized to two hundred and eighty feet of pure power.

"Neural synchronization engaged," Tendo announced from the LOCCENT. "You guys good?"

Raleigh glanced over at Mako, who acknowledged his look with a glance of her own. He smiled, and she reciprocated, although her smile was somewhat nervous. Raleigh could understand that; actually piloting a Jaeger for the first time could be a bit overwhelming, even compared to the simulators.

"Yeah, we're good, sir," Raleigh replied with a chuckle. "We're just fine."

He looked over to Mako again. "Ready?"

Mako smiled, fighting off the misgivings. "Ready."

Moving in perfect synchronization, they lifted their arms, raising Gipsy Danger's arms with them. They raised their right hands, fingers spread wide, and slammed their left fists against their open palms. Gipsy did the same, creating a ringing _clang_ that echoed through the Shatterdome.

Raleigh laughed, delighted by the feeling of possessing so much strength. He hadn't been in a Jaeger in far too long. Not since…

Suddenly, Raleigh's surroundings started to change, his vision dissolving into a swirl of colors.

_Oh, crap._

.

In the LOCCENT, Tendo's eyes widened. "That's not good."

Miki gasped, putting a hand to her head. "Oh, no."

"What?" Pentecost asked.

Tendo hurriedly checked his readings. "They're locked in a memory."

"Both of them?" Ozaki asked in surprise.

Karkov nodded, his expression grave. "Both of them."

"Raleigh, Mako, listen!" Tendo yelled over the command net. "You're going off the rails, both of you! You have to stay focused! Don't chase the rabbit!"

.

An instant later, Raleigh's surroundings resolved themselves. He was still in the Conn Pod, but on the other side, and his drivesuit had turned from black to white. Yancy was across from him. A moment later, Gipsy lurched under a devastating blow, and a set of massive, dagger-like teeth punched through the roof. A high-pitched, screeching roar rang out as the Kaiju bit down, tearing through the Conn Pod, ripping Yancy away from him.

"No!" Raleigh screamed, his brother's agony searing through his mind as he felt Yancy's death through the Drift.

Then he heard a noise, a voice shouting through the chaos.

"Raleigh, Mako, listen! You're going off the rails, both of you! You have to stay focused! Don't chase the rabbit!"

That phrase struck a chord in Raleigh, triggering another memory; one from his early days with the Jaeger Program.

_Don't chase the rabbit._ It referred to a common problem for Jaeger pilots, known as Random Access Brain Impulse Triggers, or R.A.B.I.T. This was when a Jaeger pilot became locked into a memory. When piloting a Jaeger, focusing on a single memory was discouraged, because emotions from that memory could translate into actions for the Jaeger. A Drift needed to be fluid and changeable in order to function effectively.

That realization, more than anything else, helped Raleigh regain control of himself. He'd gone through this before, and he'd been able to deal with it then. This was no different. That was what he told himself, and it allowed him to focus, to discard the memory and return to his own body.

As abruptly as it had begun, the memory flash was over. Raleigh snapped back to reality, back in Gipsy's newly refurbished Conn Pod. He was clear of the memory, but the alarms continued to blare.

"Tendo!" Raleigh yelled. "What's going on? Are we stabilizing?"

"You're coming back to normal levels, but Mako's still way off," Tendo reported anxiously. "You have to help her regain control!"

"Right," Raleigh called. "Give me a minute."

Raleigh concentrated, focusing on Mako's mind through the Drift. "Mako!" he yelled. "Mako, listen to me! You're in a memory! It's not real!"

His surroundings dissolved, in a swirl of colors, and he was gone again.

.

_Main Lab for Project G-Force_

Gottlieb burst into the lab, his eyes wide in horror as he saw Newt, still sitting next to the Kaiju brain. His eyes had rolled back in his head, his body was twitching and jerking in spasms, and blood was trickling from his nose.

"Oh, my god!" Gottlieb exclaimed, rushing forward. "Newton, what have you done?!" He glanced back to Miyuki, who had followed him into the lab. "Help me!"

Miyuki shut off the neural relay as Gottlieb removed the headset from Newt's head. With a gasp, Newt slumped in his chair, blinking rapidly as he looked around, his expression wild and unfocused.

"My god, he actually did it," Gottlieb muttered. "Unbelievable. I know he doesn't always have common sense, but _this?!_"

"Are you all right?" Miyuki asked, gripping Newt's shoulder. He didn't respond, except for something inaudible that he was mumbling under his breath.

"Stay with him!" Gottlieb snapped, heading for the doors. "I'm going to get the Marshall."

Miyuki nodded, before returning her attention to Newt, who was becoming more lucid. He reacted as she looked at him curiously, gripping her arm and trying to say something.

"What is it?" she asked. This provoked a reaction from Newt; he turned his head, focusing on her, and whispered something she couldn't make out.

"What's wrong?" Miyuki asked. A thought occurred to her; if he had actually tried to Drift with the Kaiju… had he seen something?

Newt cleared his throat softly, his eyes refocusing on her face, and managed to speak. "They're…" He coughed. "They're going to kill us all."

.

_Conn Pod of Gipsy Danger_

Raleigh found himself in the middle of a city street. He could see a child, a little girl in a blue dress, standing not far from him. The sound of jet engines made him look up, and he saw a group of F-22s pass overhead, firing missiles at the massive form of a Kaiju. This one resembled a gigantic crustacean, with pincers and multiple eyes.

Raleigh recognized this memory now; this was Tokyo, on the day when the Kaiju Onibaba had attacked and leveled half the city before it was killed.

Mako had been here, as a little girl. And now she was reliving the attack.

As Mako turned and ran, with a scream, the Kaiju turned, its many eyes spotting the fleeing child. With a deafening screech, it pursued her, smashing through the buildings on either side of the street as it moved.

Mako ducked into an alley, cowering behind a Dumpster. Raleigh followed, standing behind her as the Kaiju filled the mouth of the alley.

Mako screamed, extending her hands helplessly towards the Kaiju in an attempt to shield herself.

"Mako!" Raleigh shouted. "Snap out of it! You're in a memory! None of this is real!"

Before the Kaiju could advance any further, a thunderous foghorn-like blast echoed through the city. Raleigh looked up, seeing the instantly recognizable shape of a Jaeger as it passed overhead, carried by several transport aircraft.

With a boom, the Jaeger touched down. Onibaba turned away from the alley, pivoting to face its new enemy with a screech.

Mako, the little girl, cowered behind the Dumpster as the entire city shuddered, the battle between the Jaeger and the Kaiju enough to shake the buildings around them.

After several long minutes, the sounds of battle finally came to an end. Slowly, Mako stood and nervously made her way out of the alley. Raleigh followed her, to see the corpse of Onibaba sprawled on the ground, with the Jaeger standing triumphantly over it. Raleigh recognized the Jaeger now; it was Coyote Tango, a Mark I from the early days of the Jaeger Program.

And standing on its shoulder, looking down at the street where Mako stood watching…

Raleigh froze, his mind whirling in amazement.

Gazing down at them, instantly recognizable even in a Jaeger drivesuit, was Marshall Stacker Pentecost.

Now it all made sense to Raleigh. _This_ was why Pentecost had refused to allow Mako to join the Jaeger Program; he had saved her as a child, and had probably adopted her. Pentecost was Mako's adopted father, and so he felt an obligation to protect her.

_My god, it actually makes sense._

Raleigh refocused on the task at hand. "Mako," he said, extending his hand towards her. "You're locked into a memory. You're not really here. Look at me."

Slowly, Mako turned her head, looking up at him.

"That's right," Raleigh said reassuringly. "Focus. Get control. You can do this!"

And then, suddenly, everything was yanked out of place. Raleigh's vision dissolved into another swirl of colors and memory, and then snapped back to reality. He was back in the Conn Pod, only now all of the monitoring lights had gone dark. Mako was also looking around with a confused expression on her face.

"_Neural link disengaged,_" the Jaeger's AI reported.

"You okay?" Tendo asked over the command net.

"Yeah, I think so." Raleigh took stock of the situation, since Mako appeared too stunned to answer. "What happened?"

"Mako got stuck in a memory, and it triggered the weapons systems." Tendo's voice was sober. "She activated the plasma cannon in the left arm and almost blew up half of the hangar, but we managed to pull the plug and shut the neural link down."

As his restraints disengaged, Raleigh rushed over, seeing that Mako had slumped against her restraints. They detached, and she fell sideways, but he managed to catch her before she could hit the floor, setting her gently to the ground and checking her vitals. Her pulse was stable, but he could tell that she was basically in shock.

"Tendo, we're going to need a medical team in here," Raleigh reported.

.

In the LOCCENT, the chaos was winding down. Ozaki and Kazama, who had sprung to their feet, had relaxed. Miki, who had been holding her head in pain, had calmed down, and Tendo and Karkov were performing the final checks to ensure that Gipsy's deactivation had gone as smoothly as possible.

They were interrupted, quite suddenly, as Gottlieb entered the room in a state of extreme agitation. He headed straight for Pentecost, who was currently overseeing the shutdown procedure.

"Marshall!" he called.

"Not now, Dr. Gottlieb," Pentecost replied, immediately disregarding him.

Gottlieb, however, would not be deterred. "Marshall, I need to speak to you immediately, It's urgent!"

"Now is not a good time, Doctor!"

"_Newton drifted with a Kaiju!_" Gottlieb snapped.

Every head in the room turned to Gottlieb.

The scientist would have relished the attention at any other time, but this time he was propelled onwards by urgency.

"Marshall, I need you to come with me, _right now!_"

Pentecost made his decision instantly. "Dr. Karkov, Miss Saegusa, you're with me. Mr. Choi, finish deactivating Gipsy Danger and provide medical attention if either of them needs it."

Turning, Pentecost followed Gottlieb out of the room, Karkov and Miki trailing behind him.

.

_The Blue Nova Club_

_Tokyo, Japan_

Alexandra Springer stepped out of the sleek black car and onto the sidewalk in front of the club. The entrance was brightly illuminated by a neon sign, the image of a blue sun.

"This is the place?" she asked.

"Apparently so." The man in black stepped out of the car behind her, a faint smile on his face. "See anyone you recognize?"

"No," Springer replied, "but he's definitely here."

The man in black nodded. "All right, then. Let's get moving."

As they walked through the entrance of the club, the sound of pounding music filled the air. The lights were tinged in various shades of blue, so that it looked as if they were underwater. Several dozen people were dancing or engaged in conversation.

Springer and the man in black made their way through the crowd, glancing around, until Springer spotted a young man with a black leather jacket and black jeans seated at the bar, having a drink. Pointing him out to the man beside her, she started forward, stopping next to him.

The young man glanced over, seeing both of them, and focused on Springer. "Evening, Alexandra," he said casually in the same drawling voice she'd heard over the phone. "Nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you too," Springer said carefully.

The Regulator grinned. "And this is your friend, I'm assuming?"

The man in black smiled, leaning forward to shake his hand. "You're the Regulator?"

"I am." The Regulator leaned casually against the bar. "And you're the man who wants to hire me, I'm guessing?"

The man in black nodded, seating himself at another stool. Springer sat on his other side.

"So, what is it that I can do for you?" the Regulator inquired.

"As I said over the phone, the mission I have in mind involves the First Kaiju himself," the man in black explained. "I need someone with your specific skill set to get the job done."

The Regulator's eyes narrowed. "And what _mission_ is that, exactly?"

"Let's just say it's one that would take advantage of your sharpshooting skills," the man in black divulged. "You're the best sniper in the business; Alexandra and several other associates I've made all vouch for that. If there's anyone who can do what I need, it's you." He smiled. "And I'm willing to pay top-dollar for your services, of course."

The Regulator considered this for a long moment. Then a grin spread across his face. "All right, you've got me intrigued. Okay, I'll help with your plan."

The man in black nodded in satisfaction. "Excellent. Now, shall we get going?"

The Regulator shrugged. "Sounds good." He finished his drink with a single gulp, then set it down on the bar and headed for the exit. Springer and the man in black followed him.

As they exited the club, the Regulator commented, "So, what do I call you, anyway?"

The man in black smirked. "Call me Sinister."

.

**AN: And here we are again! Sorry we didn't get to see more of Godzilla in this chapter, but don't worry; next chapter we'll see the King of the Monsters making his official debut, and there'll be plenty of destruction to go around.**

**Hopefully you all enjoyed the scenes with "the man in black" (who we now know as Sinister), Alexandra Springer, and the Regulator in this chapter. Yes, I am going somewhere with this plotline, bear with me. And yes, we are going to find out the man in black's real identity, but not for a while.**

**I'm glad everyone was happy with the inclusion of Kiryu last chapter; I thought that Kiryu would make the most realistic Jaeger out of all of the mechas in the Godzilla film series (although I'll still be including some of the other Toho mechas in this story), so I decided to include Kiryu (or, in this case, Silver Dragon) as part of G-Force.**

**Once again, I have an end-of-chapter question for everyone; what do you think the man in black's plan could be? Why would he need to hire the Regulator, who's apparently an expert sniper, for a mission involving Godzilla? And what does his remark that he wants to "control" Godzilla mean?**

**Shoutouts to SupernalGodzilla, onyx95, The-real-dragon-rider, Mister. Enigma, Guest, redneck 141, Wyvernsaurus, Tormented by Sin, SentaiFan95, Moebius141, Gojiran1954, and 11cookeaw1 for reviewing! You guys are awesome!**

**Also, thanks to everyone who's read the story so far for more than 3,500 views! It's nice to know that so many people enjoy my work! :)**

**As always, I really appreciate feedback on my stories, so if anyone has a question or comment regarding this chapter or the story as a whole, please review! (No hate, please).**

**See you all next time!**

**Review Q&A:**

**Q: What! Kiryu! You PPDC assholes. What is it with the military using Godzilla's own kin against him. It make me ashamed of us (humanity) to go so low just to defeat him.**

**Miki is having doubts about the whole operation and emotions for Godzilla, unlike everyone else who thinks of him as just a destructive beast.**

**And last and not least…**

**The King has Awaken**

**Awesome chapter again, and can't wait for the next!**

**A: Yep, Kiryu. Well, to be fair, they've tried pretty much everything else, and nothing has worked…**

**Yeah, Miki is having doubts about what they're doing. We'll hear more about that from her next chapter, and finally get a glimpse into her backstory.**

**And yes, Godzilla has awakened! We'll definitely be seeing him next chapter, and he'll have a chance to raise some hell, so don't worry about that just because he isn't in this chapter. I needed a chance to build things up for the human characters before things start getting action-packed.**

**Q: I recognize the tattoo image, but I can't remember where… AND IT'S BUGGING THE CRAP OUT OF ME!**

**The Regulator… also has me stumped. I'm impressed, you have managed to introduce aspects that I CAN'T REMEMBER about Godzilla. It pains me because I no longer have easy access to all but a handful of movie to try and remind myself of these things. But, I'm ranting and will stop to attempt a guess of: Kudo the tech wiz. Just so I have a guess, assuming recognizable characters will be from Toho movies only, otherwise I have a few more guesses.**

**Finally, two questions for you. Will Captain Gordon make an appearance? Because I feel he would fit rather well with the rangers. And second, is Emiko a nod to the character from the original movie?**

**A: This person sent me a PM later on, with a guess for the tattoo image, and they were correct; the tattoo that both Alexandra and the man in black have is the symbol that is often related to Mothra and Infant Island. Now, the question is; why would two members of the evil, terrorist Kaiju Cult have the Mothra symbol as a tattoo? The answer will be revealed… in time. ;)**

**As for the Regulator, his character was originally the leader of the Xiliens in **_**Godzilla: Final Wars**_**, but I've changed his character somewhat. This version of the character is human; he's a mercenary and a highly skilled sniper, but his appearance and personality are fairly similar. Why is his character important to the story? We'll find out soon enough.**

**Captain Gordon will indeed appear in this story, but not for some time.**

**And Dr. Emiko Takado is partially a nod to the character from the original movie, but only in terms of her first name.**

**Q: Kiryu is the best Mech in the ENTIRE Godzilla series, ever! I was thinking it was him at the end of chapter four, and you confirmed it at the description of the skeleton. Your foreshadowing abilities are excellent, and your description of characters is something that most Fanfaction authors (Myself included :P) miss; they expect all of their readers to immediately know what your characters look like. Keep it up; and I'm DYING to find out the mystery Kaiju.**

**A: Glad you liked that plot twist, then! And thanks for the feedback and compliments, I really appreciate it! As for the mystery Kaiju… don't worry, we'll find out eventually. ;)**

**Q: Another fantastic chapter, keep it up :D**

**My only question right now is: Will Captain Douglas Gordon and the Gotengo appear in the story?**

**A: Thanks! :)**

**He will indeed. But not for some time.**

**Q: loving you work. loving the story keep up the good work**

**A: Thanks for the feedback! I appreciate it!**

**Q: hey can you use my OC**

**name: exdon**

**looks: five horns on top of his jaw two wings blade at tip of tail blue eyes**

**wepons: fireballs larser eyes chest conyen can shot lighting out of his moeth**

**size: cat 5**

**that's it**

**A: Hmmm… interesting. Maybe, at some point.**

**Q: Yes! I knew it would be Kiryu! Now all we have to do is wait for the fight, which, if it hears Godzilla roar, will end badly. Very, very, badly. Plus I like that you added Dagahra and Gezora, both of whom weren't in any Godzilla film.**

**Also, while I'm lost on your first end-of-chapter question, I'm certain that, for number 2, the Regulator is the Xilian Leader from Final Wars. And I like the backstory idea mentioned in the previous chapter for Miki.**

**So about the mystery Kaiju, who I'm still guessing who it is; how come it killed Knifehead when both of them are Breach Kaiju? Did the Breach aliens have trouble controlling it at the time? And how come Newt, the Kaiju groupie, didn't notice Godzilla's intelligence during the video last chapter.**

**A: Well, I'm glad you like Kiryu's inclusion. Yeah, that may be a problem. And regarding Dagahra and Gezora… yeah, I needed more Kaiju for that disposable role, but I've gone through quite a few of them, so I decided to use those two for this one.**

**Because you're probably curious, the tattoo is the Mothra/Infant Island symbol (I'll explain eventually why that tattoo is apparently also associated with the Kaiju Cult), and you're right; the Regulator is based on the Xilien Leader from **_**Final Wars**_**, except that this version of the character is a human mercenary and sniper, not an alien. And, about Miki's backstory… that'll be explained next chapter, but I am going to do something along the lines of that idea.**

**The mystery Kaiju… hmmm, interesting. Good point about it killing Knifehead; did the Breach aliens lose control of Zero, or was it never under their control in the first place? Stay tuned!**

**And regarding Newt; as we find out in this chapter, he **_**did**_** notice Godzilla's intelligence, but he allowed Karkov to explain it, since he'd already described the entire video and discussed the problems with the original G-Force.**

**Q: I like this story, so here are my questions and guesses of monster zero before you reveal him to us.**

**1. Ghidorah that's the most logical.**

**2. Gigan second most logical only cuz of how strange the description was.**

**3. Maybe another obscure monster from the toho-verse a lot of people wouldn't know unless they do the research.**

**To answer your question on the mark Alexandra and her Accomplice have it's the Mothra mark. Why would these people would with the Regulator if they represent Mothra?**

**Final thought before wrapping this up; How far do you plan on taking this fanfic? Will it be Epic-length or 20-30 chapters at the most?**

**A: Hmmm… interesting guesses.**

**Yes, it is indeed the Mothra symbol! An excellent question, one I will dutifully explain… at some point.**

**And I do plan on making this story quite long, probably longer than 20-30 chapters. I have three full story arcs planned; the first one encompasses the events of the **_**Pacific Rim**_** movie, and the other two arcs take place afterwards. So hang in there, we're in for a wild ride!**

**Q: I just started reading this story. But I already love it so far! Keep up the good work! Also, I have one question that, even though I may know the answer to, want to ask anyway:**

**Will Zone Fighter, Toho's attempt at making a hero like Tsuburaya's Ultraman, make an appearance, or at least be referenced, in a later chapter?**

**A: Thanks! Possibly, maybe as a Jaeger's name, but that's it.**

**Q: rights for exdon can only be in one chp after that must be renew**

**A: Thanks, I'll keep that in mind if I find a spot to use that Kaiju later in this story.**

**Q: Will Anguirus appear again? I hope he's going to be Godzilla's ally.**

**A: Quite possibly.**

**Q: Omg! One person wrote that at the end there could be a cat 6 to match Pacific Rim story! It's Kaiser Ghidorah! Monster X/Kaiser is a nimble quick monster so as to sneak and fly in the first form and second far more powerful form is matches a cat 6. Plus being the only monster to fair and square kick Godzilla's ass with no help. Opinion but I'm almost sure of it.**

**A: Hmmm… maybe. Interesting reasoning.**

**Q: 1 follow**

**A: Thanks!**


End file.
